One Hell Of A Racket
by Lizzie9
Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, Sex, lies, jealousy and betrayal follow. Will Derek and Addison ever stop comparing Mark and Mer to each other? Will the couples make it or will they succomb to the ultimate betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Hell Of A Racket

Authors: Sara And Lizzie

Rating: T for language, mild sex

Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.

Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it.

Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review.

_Routine. Sometimes it's routine misery. Other times it's good. It's the routine of having something you like, or someone you like. It's having someone to come home to. It's getting the perfect surgery day after day. It's the routine of sharing your bed with the floppy haired brain surgeon, or the erratic, controlling intern. Routine can be good. Routine is good. But it's never routine for very long. Especially not in Seattle._

New York City  
11:32 PM

"This is bad, Mark." Addison said, biting her lip. "Really bad."

"I realize that, Addie. Okay? I got that."

"You're facing malpractice, Mark."

"She didn't tell me she was allergic to saline."

"It's called a medical history."

"Do you think I don't feel bad? No one's going to hire me."

Addison bit her lip again, and shook her head. "No, that's where you're wrong. Because I know exactly who will hire you."

Mark took in her strange expression. "Why do you look like that?"

She graced him with her most winning smile. "How did you really feel about Seattle, Mark?"

* * *

Seattle  
2:32 AM

Meredith rolled off of Derek and lay next to him on the bed. "Jesus Christ." She gasped. "I can't breathe."

He looked over at her and grinned. She grinned back. "Seriously, Derek." She said, breathless. "I can only feel one part of my body. Nothing else will be working for several hours at least." She looked at the clock. "Which is about the time I have to get up for pre-rounds."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "I can carry you into the hospital."

"You're too good to me, Derek."

"I need to ask you something."

"Can you wait until my heart rate comes down to a semi normal level?"

"You know you're really boosting my ego."

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. He smiled and absentmindedly began stroking her hair. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I can breathe now."

"I just wanted to know, you know, where this is going. You and me, and if you had given any thought to living-"The simultaneous ringing of their phones cut off the conversation.

Meredith groaned and picked up the house phone on her side, and Derek leaned over the bed and fished her cell phone out of the pocket of the jeans he had discarded on the floor.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"O'Malley?"

"Yea, I called Meredith. And you answered. But I have to say this. With all due respect, Izzie and I need to wake up in like, three hours. Can you guys just please, stop with the screaming? Whatever you're doing to her to elicit that noise? Please stop."

Derek choked back laughter. "My apologies, Dr. O'Malley." The phone clicked off.

He rolled toward Meredith. "I'm waiting for a connection." She told him. "Hello?" Derek's brow furrowed, wondering who was calling her house at this time of night.

Meredith laughed incredulously. "There's a thing called a time zone."

"Yet you're awake." Came a voice on the other line. A voice that, even through the airwaves sounded all too familiar to Derek.

"You know." Meredith said.

"I'd rather not, Dr. Grey. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that we're kind of coming back."

"Coming back here?"

"You're about to ask me why and how, and I can't give you a lot of details, because if Mark hears me, he might kill himself. Let me just say malpractice incident and we're very much in need of the mercy of a Richard Webber."

Silence. Addison sighed. "I need your help. Can you please talk to Richard? Let him know we're coming, tell him not to say no, beg him, anything?"

"Oh Addison, please." Derek's eyebrows shot through the roof.

"As repentance for you sleeping with my husband while I was paralyzed?"

"Damn it." Meredith muttered. "No wonder he calls you Satan. Okay, I'll do it. I'll help. Let me know if you need anything else."

She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. "What the hell was that?" Derek asked.

Meredith closed her eyes. "I'm bringing Satan to Seattle."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Hell Of A Racket

Authors: Sara And Lizzie

Rating: T for language, mild sex

Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.

Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it.

Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review.

"Addison?" Cristina asked incredulously. "Addison, as in Montgomery Shepherd? And Mark as in Mark Sloan? Coming here? And you're helping them?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, on all counts. I feel like this is bad idea."

"Because it is. She's McBitch, Mer. You don't just help her."

"I did sleep with her husband. While she was paralyzed."

"That indiscretion aside, it's just not natural. This is definitely a bad idea."

Meredith sighed and picked up her cup of coffee and toward the locker room door.

"Where are you going?" Cristina asked, looking horrified.

Meredith shrugged. "I told Addison I'd talk to Webber." She pushed open the door and disappeared through the other side.

"That's great!" Cristina yelled after her. "Maybe next you and Addison can paint each other's toe nails and talk about boys."

George and Izzie appeared in the doorway Meredith had just left through. "What's going on?" Izzie asked.

"Yea, where'd Meredith go?" George piped up. "Cause, um, we have rounds."

Cristina stretched, and grinned at them. "Meredith's bringing Satan to Seattle."

* * *

Meredith knocked on the door of the chief's office, carrying her own coffee and another cup. "Dr. Webber, do you have a minute?" she asked, sticking her head inside the door.

"Sit down, Dr. Grey."

She smiled and offered him the fresh full cup. "Coffee?"

He eyed her suspiciously, but took the cup anyway. "Do I even want to know?" he asked her, taking a sip.

She smiled again. "You may remember a time when I had a large lapse in judgment."

The Chief closed his eyes. "Tell me you are not pregnant Grey."

Meredith coughed, and choked on her coffee. "No!" she practically shouted. "Nothing like that. But I do sort of owe someone, Addison, a favor."

Dr. Webber raised his eyebrows, and Meredith took a deep breath. "If you look in the metro section of the New York Times, you'll see that Mark Sloan is facing medical malpractice. And if he can't work in New York, Addison doesn't want to work in New York."

She shot a pointed look at Dr. Webber. "Wouldn't it be great to have that spectacular neo natal clinic again?"

"I'm supposed to hire both of them? After a malpractice suit?"

"Addison is the best." Meredith stated. "And put Mark in plastics. How much damage could he do?" She asked with a weak smile. "Just say you'll think about it. And say you'll meet with Addison the day after tomorrow."

The chief nodded. "You're lucky I like you, Grey."

Meredith shrugged. "Thank you, Dr. Webber. Thank you."

* * *

She practically smacked into Derek on the way out of his office. "Hey you." He said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I talked to Webber."

Derek shook his head. "I'm trying not to think about it." He took one of Meredith's hands and they strolled down the corridor. "What I was trying to say last night, before the uh, phone calls-" Meredith cut him off.

"Hold on." She said winking at him. "Last night is bringing back some fond memories."

He grinned at her. "I was thinking that we should think about something. Like moving…" he trailed off. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Meredith's eyes darted to the supply closet behind them. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in toward Derek. "I dare you." She whispered. He grinned again, pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"Yang, there's a trauma patient you can help me with, Stevens, go see Dr. Burke, O'Malley and Karev, you're in the pit. Grey, you're going to…" Bailey stopped talking and looked around. "Where the hell is Grey?"

"She went to talk to the Chief." Cristina supplied helpfully.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yang, wait here for me. The rest of you, this is not gossip hour. Get to work." She started down the hall toward the chief's office and was just passing Burke when something caught her eye.

She rolled her eyes at Dr. Burke and swung the door open. "Dr. Shepherd." She barked. "Please remove your hand from under my intern's shirt. Grey, anytime you'd like to untangle yourself from the chief of neuro surgery, be my guest. And maybe when you two kids are done making out in the closet, you can save some lives. Grey, rounds. Now."

"Actually, I need her for a surgery today." Derek said. Bailey turned and looked at him.

"I'll bet you do. Grey, why do I see you standing here?" Meredith scurried out the door, and Derek shook his head at Bailey.

She didn't return his smile. "When you two were sneaking around, at least I didn't have to see it." She started out of the room. "And wipe that grin off of your face Shepherd. I'm not your fraternity brother."

Derek ambled out after her, and rolled his own eyes at an amused looking Burke. "Like you've never done it." He muttered.

Burke smiled. "I've never gotten caught."

* * *

Addison sat next to Mark on the flight from one coast to the other. "You're aware that we're actually moving to Seattle?" Mark asked Addison, looking for confirmation. "You're having our stuff shipped? And you're selling the brownstone?"

Addison nodded. "I'm aware."

"And this has nothing to do with Derek and doe eyes?"

"Doe eyes?"

"McIntern?" he suggested.

Addison groaned. "Jesus, I'm going need a drink." Mark raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with Derek. We're divorced, remember?"

"So you're not jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That's he's wearing flannel in the trailer you hated having sex with the lusty intern."

Addison leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek. "No more than he's jealous that we're moving into a high rise pent house, with Egyptian cotton sheets to have sex on."

"So we're really moving? To Seattle."

"Yes." She confirmed. "To Seattle. And Mark? If you ever say McAnything again, we're done."

"Fair enough. But you know she called you McBitch."

Addison bit her lip and realized what she was doing. Mark, Meredith, herself and Derek. She looked around for a flight attendant. She really needed that drink.

* * *

"Burke said you and McDreamy got caught doing it in a closet today." Cristina said as Meredith sat down on a barstool at Joe's.

"We were kissing." Meredith said indignantly. "And Burke did not say doing it." She caught Joe's eye. "Tequilla." She said. "And lots of it."

"Whoa." Izzie said. "You haven't said that in a long time."

Meredith didn't respond until Joe placed a shot in front of her and she downed it. "T minus two hours and twenty minutes until Mark and Addison pull up to the Fairmont Olympia."

"A hotel? So this isn't permanent?" George asked.

Meredith smiled tightly. "That hotel is only temporary until their apartment is finished, decorated and furnished."

Alex slid into a seat next to Izzie and winced. "Ouch."

Meredith took another shot and looked at her friends. "They wanted to get away from New York to avoid a big media induced, malpractice fall out."

Cristina cleared her throat. "I propose a good luck toast to Meredith. And I'm putting fifty on the odds that McSteamy puts the moves on her."

Meredith was about to retort, but her pager beeped. "Derek." She said, checking it. "I wonder what fresh hell this is." She slid off the seat, threw money on the bar and slipped on her coat. "See you tomorrow. D-Day." She said to her friends, walking away.

George checked his watch. "T minus two hours and fourteen minutes." He called after her.

* * *

Meredith walked across the street and back into Seattle Grace. She met Derek in front of the operating board. "What's going on?" she asked him.

He pointed to the board. "Every OR is currently filled."

"You paged me to tell me that?" she asked playfully.

He eyed her. "There's no space for me to be in surgery for at least an hour."

She nodded knowingly and smiled. "You know I live really close by."

He wound his fingers through hers. "I realized that."

She grabbed his arm and tugged her towards the nearest exits. She threw her head back and laughed. "You know we're going to have to be really, really quiet." She told him, winking.

* * *

Addison and Mark walked out of the hotel looking like professional, chic, doctors. "Well." Addison said. "Our flight was early, the car was on time and the hotel room is perfect."

"Are you almost nervous that this is going so well?" Mark asked.

Addison nodded. "Let's go wake up Dr. Grey. I want to know how it went with Richard."

Mark opened the door of the rented BMW for her. "Your wish is my command, Addie." Addison directed him to Meredith's house, and smiled when Izzie Stevens answered the door.

"Dr. Stevens." She said. "Pleasant surprise."

Izzie smiled back. "Hi, Dr. Shepherd." She said. "Oh. Dr. Montgomery. And Dr. Sloan."

She stepped aside to let them in. "We're really anxious to find out how it went when Meredith talked to the chief." Addison explained, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, she's upstairs." Izzie volunteered. Addison looked around for some sign of Derek being with her. Coat, shoes, discarded jeans lying on the stairs.

"I think Dr. Shepherd is on call tonight." Izzie supplied helpfully.

Addison smiled at her again. "I always liked you Stevens."

Izzie beamed. "Second door on your left."

The former New York hot shots climbed the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Hell Of A Racket

Authors: Sara And Lizzie

Rating: T for language, mild sex

Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.

Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it.

Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review.

Izzie looked at George across the kitchen counter. "Okay, this is weird."

"Was that Mark and Addison at the door?"

Izzie nodded. "They wanted to talk to Meredith about how it went with Webber."

George put down the cup of coffee he was drinking. "So where'd they go?" he asked.

"Her room." Izzie said quizzically.

George laughed. "You know she's up there with Shepherd, right?"

* * *

Addison opened the door and finally found Meredith. On top of Derek. Literally.

"Bad idea." Addison said as soon as she swung the door open. She averted her eyes. The sound her of voice sent Meredith tumbling over the edge of the bed. She jumped off of the floor and gaped at them in horror. Naked.

Mark whistled. "Hello Dr. Grey." He said in a suggestive tone. "Lusty intern indeed." He said, looking her up and down slowly. Meredith grabbed a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

Addison pulled a smirking Mark out of the room and slammed the door. Meredith's jaw just dropped. Derek started pulling his clothes on. "I'm going to kill him." He told Meredith, storming out of the room.

Addison scooted in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." She said. "Izzie told us you were alone."

Meredith smiled in spite of the situation. "He's supposed to be on call."

Meredith dressed, and plopped down onto the bed next to Addison. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I don't know why he does that." Addison said quietly. Meredith put a hand on her arm.

"To get a rise out of Derek. To make you jealous. This is uncomfortable. He's insecure about you and Derek. Alienating him and making you jealous combats his insecurity." Addison cocked her head to the side and gave Meredith a look.

Meredith shrugged. "I understand where he's coming from. Comes with the former dirty mistress territory."

* * *

Derek met Mark in the living room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Mark smiled. "Absolutely nothing. Having never seen her naked before, I didn't realize she was that…" Mark trailed off and grinned at Derek. "Well she's hot Derek. Looks flexible too."

"If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again.." Derek started.

"What, you'll punch me out on the hospital floor?"

Derek shook his head. "Oh no. I'll skip that. I'll just kill you. I know you think it's a big joke. But I'm serious. She is everything to me, and you will not get in the way of that."

Meredith and Addison exchanged a nervous glance from where they were listening at the top of the stairs. The implications of what had just happened were too much. Five minutes in the same city and Derek was threatening Mark's life. And then there was the small fact that he had stood up for Meredith in the way he had never bothered to stand up for Addison.

"Well," Addison said. "This has started off just great."

Izzie came out of the kitchen, passed the living room and headed right up the stairs. "I made tea." She suggested, tying to be helpful. Addison smiled gratefully, and she and Meredith followed her down the stairs.

They sat in the kitchen with Izzie and George, trying not to listen to Mark and Derek argue. Meredith smiled tightly. George looked at the estrogen infused kitchen and shook his head. "Well this is awkward." He muttered on his way out.

"I feel like I should be apologizing." Meredith said to Addison. Addison surprised everyone by smiling at her.

"Meredith, I sent my ex dirty mistress to find you so you could be with my then husband. We really should stop walking on pins and needles around each other."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Addison smiled again. "Seriously."

Izzie gave them both a look, and left the kitchen. She walked into the living room and waited for Mark and Derek to acknowledge her presence. "Dr. Shepherd?" she asked finally. "Meredith and Addison are bonding."

Derek rolled his eyes at Mark. "See?"

* * *

Addison paced back and forth in front of the chief's office waiting the door to open. She was just about to throw up from nervousness when the door swung toward her.

"Richard!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Addison, it's good to have you back. He said. "Let's talk."

* * *

Meredith turned to Cristina. "She's in."

"Yeah, I can see that Mer, I'm not blind."

"I don't know if I want them to get hired or not."

"I'd go with not." Cristina said. "I don't think the hospital is big enough for McDreamy and McSteamy."

* * *

"Addison, I'd love to have you back to Seattle Grace. I'd love to." Chief Webber said. "But it makes me very uneasy to think that I'll be bringing Mark Sloan into my hospital. I understand he's the best. And I'm not really all that concerned about the malpractice."

"Derek." Addison said.

"Not just Derek. I have returned a very delicate balance to this hospital, and I am very hesitant to do anything to overturn that balance."

"Give him a chance, Richard." Addison said. "I'll keep him in line. Just think about it."

Richard slid her a contract. "I have thought about it Addison. I want to extend to you the offer to have your old job back."

"And Mark?"

"And Mark will come to see me at six o'clock this evening at which point, I will offer him either a job or my condolences."

Addison opened her mouth, but the Chief cut her off. "That's best I can do for you Addie."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek across his desk. "Thank you Richard." She dutifully left the office, sliding the contract into her Prada tote bag. She strolled briskly outside the hospital and watched as nurses and doctors sat at tables, eating lunch, and drinking coffee and gossiping.

She had her contract. It was burning a hole through her leather bag. She wanted to sign it. Badly. New York wasn't the same the second time around. She missed Seattle, and she wanted to stay. But she couldn't sign her name if Mark wasn't going to be able to sign his.

A familiar laugh echoed across the courtyard and into her ears. She looked over to see Derek, laughing at something Meredith was saying. Addison stared at them, almost unable to look away. She felt an old tug at her heartstrings.

Meredith pushed a lock of hair out of Derek's eyes, and grinned at him. Derek kissed her cheek, and took half of her sandwich, offering her half of his. They sat there, laughing, and smiling and kissing and sharing sandwiches like she had never existed.

She felt a sort of sadness come over her. Derek was looking at Meredith with a certain adoration that Addison had never once seen in his eyes when he looked at her.

Addison continued watching while Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her up from the table. She giggled and kissed him right there, with everyone watching. Addison smiled sadly as he whispered something in Meredith's ear and they sailed inside the hospital.

Addison shook her head to herself. She had been right, all those months ago. You don't fall in love like that twice. She sat down, pulled the contract of her bag and stared at it.

* * *

Derek looked to the left and to the right before opening the door of the on-call room. Meredith grinned and followed himself and almost had the door shut behind her when someone tugged it from behind.

Meredith whirled around to see Mark on the other side of the door. "Seriously?" she asked. He shrugged and held his hands in a surrender position as Derek glared at him.

"Burke needs a nuero consult." He said. "And Bailey wants Meredith at the nurse's station on the second floor in ten." He backed away.

Derek sighed as his pager beeped. "Burke." He confirmed. He kissed Meredith's temple and nodded at Mark as he left the room.

Mark turned to Meredith. "Was that a nod?"

Meredith smiled. "I think it was." She passed him and left the room.

"Dr. Grey?" he called after her. She turned around, eyebrows raised. "Sorry about my comments last night." He said.

She smiled at him. "Dirty mistress thing." She said, "It's already forgotten."

* * *

Meredith stood at the nurse's station waiting for Bailey when the sound of her own name caught her attention.

"He was all over Dr. Grey at lunch. Kissing her right there and everything. As if we all didn't know he worships her. Anyway, Addison just stood there and stared at them, looking like she was going to cry at any minute. I heard she dragged Mark Sloan here to make Derek jealous and steal him away from Meredith Grey." One of the nurses said excitedly.

Her friend nodded. "I heard she had a nervous breakdown in New York. After the malpractice scandal. She's still unstable. The ice queen's fall from grace, huh?"

Meredith walked to the front of the counter and leaned over it. "Ladies." She said. "I couldn't help but overhearing what you were saying about Dr. Montgomery Shepherd." Meredith said. "And I'd like to point out that she is a together, successful surgeon."

They stared at Meredith, but she continued. "I'm sure that she would appreciate people understanding that it's difficult for her to pick up her life and move again." Her voice was rising. "Maybe you could understand that she and Derek were married for eleven years, and it might be a little had for her to get used to seeing us."

Meredith glared at them, put her hand on her hip and kept yelling. "I assure you that she is far more stable than I am, and that she is not an ice queen. She happens to be a compassionate, forgiving person. So just, shut up!"

She stalked off. Across the hallway, Addison looked at Bailey before she went to track down Meredith. "Did that just happen?" Addison asked.

Bailey returned her bewildered look. "I think so."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: One Hell Of A Racket

Authors: Sara And Lizzie

Rating: T for language, mild sex

Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.

Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it.

Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review.

Derek opened the car door for her. She loved it when he did that. "Thank you sir." She said, climbing in. "How are holding up?" she asked him as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Surprisingly well." He said. "Except for the part where my ex best friend stared you down naked."

Meredith laughed. "You know he didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Exactly what did he mean?"

"Mark and I are friends. He came to get me in San Francisco, may I remind you. I understand why he did it."

"Enlighten me." Derek said, with the slightest edge to his voice.

Meredith hid her smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's uncomfortable. There's this thing about having you and Addison in the same hospital, let alone one the same side of the country, it's weird for the old dirty mistresses. We're nervous and he did something stupid."

Derek took both of her hands and kissed her. "Don't be uncomfortable. Don't be nervous. I love you." She smiled and nodded and he kissed her nose.

She looked up and saw Mark and Addison striding across the parking lot. She opened her door and lifted herself partially out of the car. "Well?"

"He's thinking about it." Mark said. "Still."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Get in the car." She called.

She lowered herself back inside. Derek eyed. "What are you doing?"

She winced. "I don't know. Joe's, tequila. Now." She said as Mark and Addison climbed tentatively in the car.

* * *

Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George sat at the bar staring in a combination of amusement and horror at a table against the wall. A table where doctors Shepherd, Grey, Montgomery and Sloan were sitting and laughing. Laughing together.

"Okay, I'll just come out and say it." Cristina declared. "This is weird."

Alex shook his head. "It's very unnatural."

"That's what I just said." Cristina told him disgustedly. He opened his mouth retort, but Izzie beat him to it.

"It could be kind of cute." She ventured. "You know, mending friendships, bonding…" she trailed off. They all stared at her. "Okay, yea it's just weird."

"Does this mean Meredith is going to scrub in on all of their surgeries?" George asked. "Cause if she's cornered the market on the three of them, and you've got Burke, I have got to start sleeping with an attending."

"Tired of ortho, Bambi?" Alex asked. George made a face at him at the crude reference to Callie, but let it slide. "If she could throw a few of Sloan's surgeries my way…"Alex finished.

"Stop drooling over McSteamy." Izzie pouted.

Cristina chuckled. "Maybe you should sleep with him, Alex. Then you'd get in on the surgeries."

Alex just stared at her. "Dude." She said, his mouth open. Burke slid onto the stool next to Cristina.

"Karev, close your mouth, for all our sake's." He instructed. He followed Cristina's eyes to the table. "Oh." He said. "That's just not natural."

At the table, Derek was mid story. "So Bailey walks in, and she's covered in vomit. Literally." He said. Addison laughed a genuine laugh, because she could picture it, and because, incredulously enough, she was happy.

Meredith looked up from the table and caught Cristina's eye. 'McDouble Date' her friend mouthed at her. Meredith gave her a look that could only be interpreted as seriously?

But Meredith was surprised, because she really was enjoying herself. Mark stood up and made his way towards the bar, clearly going for more drinks. Meredith nudged Derek. "Go ahead.' She urged.

Derek kissed her forehead, then her lips and got up and followed Mark. As they waited for Joe to take their order, they didn't ignore each other. The conversation looked a little tense, but it was there all the same. And it was a start.

Meredith smiled at Addison across the table. "Dr. Montgomery, are you okay?" She asked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Meredith, we're practically friends. When we're sitting at the bar, you can call me Addison. And yea, I'm okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thank you." Addison said, suddenly.

"Thank me?" Meredith repeated. "For what?"

"I heard you. Today. Defend me with the nurses. You were right you know."

"About you?"

"About me. It is hard. I see him, so in love with you and I wonder, did he ever feel that way about me. And then I see how he cares about you, he pays attention to you, and I wonder, what was missing from us, that he couldn't do that for me."

She paused and looked around. "And then, I wonder why he isn't looking at Mark and I and wondering."

Meredith reached across the table impulsively and covered Addison's hand with hers. "Addison, he loved you."

She smiled. "Thank you Dr. Grey." She whispered.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I think we're friends now. It's Meredith."

"So last night…" Addison said.

Meredith held up her hand. "Don't even say a word."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Okay, but seriously, how did you twist that way?"

Meredith put her head in her hands. "Oh my God, I'm going to die right here." She said. She locked eyes with Addison and laughed.

* * *

At the bar, Derek and Mark looked at the table and raised their eyebrows. "Do you think they're like, friends?" Mark asked.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "It looks that way." He looked at Mark. "Do you think you'll get the job?"

Mark shrugged. "I hope so." He hesitated. "Derek, I'm sorry about, you know, the Meredith thing."

Derek shrugged. "She's hot, isn't she? I'm thinking about asking her if she wants to live together."

"In your trailer?" Mark asked skeptically.

"Yes." Derek said defensively. "She likes the trailer. Or not the trailer. We can move. Or build. Anywhere that it's just, us. Not other interns, not room mates, just Meredith and me."

Mark smiled. "You love her, don't you?"

Derek smiled back at him. "You have no idea." They collected the drinks and went back to the table, where Meredith was blushing and smirking a little, and Addison just looked shocked.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." They said in unison. "Nothing."

Mark's cell phone rang and he answered. Addison turned to Meredith.

"Seriously?" she whispered. "You're that flexible?"

Derek looked at them in horror. "I'm going to throw up." He said, taking a sip of scotch.

"Okay." Mark said, motioning for them all to be quiet. "Thank you Dr. Webber."

They all looked at him as he hung up the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his jacket. He turned to Addison. "Can you give me a ride to the hospital tomorrow? I have a contract to sign."

She made a happy noise, and kissed him. Meredith reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Derek nodded. "Congratulations." He told Mark.

Burke made his way over and Meredith vacated her seat for him. "I'll go say hi to everyone." She made her way over to her friends, who were all giving her the same look.

"Yea, okay." She said, putting her hands in the air. "I know it's weird."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**This is sort of like a filler chapter, but we needed something to set up our big plot. So, bear with us. May be some later angst, but it will all work out in the end. **

"He got the job." Meredith said, sitting in Derek's trailer later that night.

"He got the job." Derek repeated.

"I had fun tonight." Meredith said. "I think Addison and I are friends."

"But…?" Derek questioned, knowing there was something else she wasn't saying.

"Are we two colliding storm fronts? You and me, Addison and Mark?"

Derek smiled. "You're stealing my metaphors." She smiled, but he could tell she was serious. "Let's make a promise." He said. "I promise you that you will never have anything to worry about in regards to Addison and me, if you promise never to touch Mark, and never to discuss our sex life with my ex wife again."

Meredith laughed. "Deal." She said, kissing him to seal it.

"Deal?" Derek questioned. "Because I solemnly swear and promise."

"I solemnly swear and promise too." She said. He pulled her down in the bed, and pulled the covers over them, and pulled her close to him.

"Mer, I need to ask you something…."

* * *

"I got the job." Mark said in disbelief.

Addison pulled the sheet over them, and smiled. "You got the job. That was a celebration."

Mark skimmed his eyes over the sheet covering her naked body and smirked. "I always liked to pay homage to my victories."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "That was nice," she said. "At Joe's. I think Meredith and I are friends."

Mark chuckled. "Derek's going to ask her to move in with him."

Addison wrinkled her nose. "Into the trailer?"

Mark shrugged. "Apparently, the trailer. Or they'll build on the land occupied by the trailer. Or…"

Addison rolled her eyes again. "Point taken." She said. "But that's her mother's house…."

* * *

"Ask me what?" she said, rolling over so she was facing him. He hesitated and she grinned. "It better not be for a threesome."

He laughed, and kissed her nose. "I think you're just about all I can handle in that department."

"Well, what then?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about you and me and about us, you know, living together."

"Living together." She repeated slowly, as if it were a foreign concept. "Living together. I like the sound of it." She told him. "But do you really want to live with George and Izzie?"

"Well, no. That's why I was thinking, maybe you could move in here. We don't have to live in the trailer. I've got land. Lots of land, and we could build something or…" he trailed off.

"That's…." she started. She swallowed hard. "That's my mom's house, Derek."

"I know, Mer, but-"

"She's dying."

"What?"

"She's dying. Esophagus cancer. Six months tops."

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I needed to come to terms with it."

"Does Richard know?"

He felt her shake her head. "Mer?" he asked. She didn't say anything, but the shaking of her body and the wetness on her cheeks let him know that she was crying. He tightened his arms around her, protectively.

* * *

She woke up the next day in a tangle of sheets and Derek. She smiled, glad she had finally told him. "Thank you." She whispered. "For not, you know…"

Derek nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know."

"I love you." She told him, climbing out of his bed and into his shower. He smiled at what his life had become. There was a knock on the door of his trailer. He swung open the door in his boxers and an old t-shirt.

"Mark." He said, in a tone that conveyed not a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey." Mark said nonchalantly, like the last few years had just never happened. "Look, Addison's not working today. She dropped me off. She's overseeing the apartment proceedings."

"And?" Derek demanded.

"And I need a ride." He said. Meredith appeared behind them, wearing a turtleneck and her underwear.

"Mark!" she said, waving.

"Hey Mer." He said. She furrowed her brow at him, questioningly. "I need a ride." He said, by way of explanation. "Addison has the car. It's my first day…" he trailed off.

Meredith nudged Derek. "I'm going to go put pants on. And make coffee." She said, sashaying away from the two ex best friends.

Derek grudgingly stepped aside to let Mark into the trailer. "Don't call her Mer." He muttered.

He stomped into the bed room and started dressing. "What the hell was that?"

"What, the underwear?"

"Yes, the underwear. And the Mark." He said, imitating her. "And the hey Mer. What was all of that?"

"We're friends. George sees me in my underwear and calls me Mer."

"You slept with George."

"Bad example. So does Alex. Relax, Derek. You have nothing to worry about. I promised." She sailed over to the makeshift kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

Twenty minutes later, Derek and Meredith were in the front seat of Derek's car, with Mark in the back. All three of them were holding travel mugs full of coffee.

"Well this is cozy." Mark said from the back seat.

Meredith smiled, but Derek ignored him. "I've a craniotomy today. You in?"

"Of course I'm in. Won't Bailey be pissed?"

"Burke is letting Cristina scrub in on his triple bypass, George is with Chief, and I'm sure Karev will be falling over Mark."

Meredith laughed. "At least Cristina will be happy."

"Are you guys declaring specialties yet?" Mark asked.

"Neuro." Meredith replied. "Cristina and George are cardio, Izzie's going peds, with another specialty in late childhood to adolescence and Alex is plastics."

"Ambitious crew." Mark remarked. "Neuro, Grey?"

"Neuro." She replied smiling at Derek.

"You guys are kind of too cute for my stomach before coffee, you know that?" Mark said.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Drink up Sloan."

Derek had to smile. "Meredith and I were talking about moving in together last night. Have you decided what you want to do?" he asked her.

"I want you to move in with me." She said.

Silence. "I was sort of thinking the other way around. You know, not with George and Izzie."

"I can't leave my mother's house." Was all she said.

Derek let it go.

* * *

Meredith knocked on the chief's door. "Patricia?" she asked. "I need to tell him something."

"Of course, Dr. Grey." She said, indicating that the intern could go right ahead.

"Dr. Webber." She said, walking into his office and closing the door behind her.

"Meredith." He said. "How's your mother?"

"That's why I'm here. Have you seen her lately?"

"Not in the last few weeks."

"You should go. Soon. She, um, she…." Meredith trailed off. "She has esophagus cancer."

"Oh God." Dr. Webber said, his face paling. "How long?"

"Six months."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**The plot thickens. Coming up: a MerDer fight when he compares her to Addison, an AddieMark fight, chaos, more sex, etc. **

Meredith was sitting next to Derek, across from Addison and Mark. It was three days after the big move in question, which had not been resolved, two days after Addison and Mark both started at Seattle Grace, and four days since Meredith and Derek had sex.

Meredith was very much focused on the four days since sex. She knew the moving in together conversation was anything but over, she for now, she chose to ignore it.

Addison sighed. She and Meredith had been getting along so well. But this was just too weird. She loved Mark. She was sure of that. But she still had so many open ended questions and open wounds when it came to Derek. It was so hard to see him, flirting with, and with his hands all over, his ex-dirty mistress.

She watched while Meredith reached over, plucked the pen from the pocket of his lab coat, and wrote something on a napkin.

Derek read it. 'Guess what I'd rather be doing right now?' It said. He raised his eyebrows at her.

'You.' She wrote on the napkin, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, Mer, that's right." He said. "You wanted to take a look at those x-rays."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I did. The x-rays."

"I've still got time now, if you want to go over them."

Meredith grinned. "Sounds good. Mark, Addison. See you soon."

And off they went, hand in hand, giggling to each other. Addison raised her eyebrows at Mark and the two of them shared a private laugh of their own.

* * *

After finishing his lunch with Addison, and fending off questions from Dr. Karev who asked him a million annoying questions, he set out to find Derek. Partially because he needed a neuro consult, and partially because if he made the effort, they might be friends again. 

And God knows, he could use a few friends. "Seen Shep?" he asked the shorter, stuttering, male intern, who's name he couldn't place.

The intern nodded. "He slipped into one of the on call rooms in the wing." He said. Mark smiled, said thank you and set off. Traditionally, he didn't like interns, but he had a soft spot for Meredith Grey, and her friends didn't seem too bad.

And Addison had told him to stop being such an asshole to everyone, and he was determined to try.

Mark knocked on the door of the first on call room he came across. There was scuffling on the other side and he heard something that sounded a lot like a moan.

He crossed his arms over his perfectly sculpted chest and chuckled to himself. Meredith opened the door, pulling her scrub top over her head. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were red.

"Seriously?" she asked him. "I was just about to-"

He covered his ears. "No details, please."

She yanked his right arm down. "I haven't had sex in four days!" she hissed.

"I need a neuro consult, Grey." He said. "Patient trumps orgasms."

She rolled her eyes. "If you would have waited thirty seconds, we wouldn't need to have this particular conversation." She made a face at him and shut the door.

"Mark needs a neruo consult." She told Derek. His jaw dropped a little.

"But I was just about to…" He trailed off. She nodded empathetically.

"Me too."

Derek smiled. "I could tell." He looked her up and down. "You know, we both get off at seven tonight." He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Meet you at the car?"

"Don't be late, Grey." He teased. She watched the clock for the rest of the day.

* * *

As soon as they reached the Grey (Stevens and O'Malley) residence, Meredith jumped in the shower. Derek tugged his clothes off and entered the bathroom. 

Meredith opened the shower curtain. "Hey you." She said. "Getting in."

"Well, I could." Derek said, flashing her a grin and stepping over the edge of the shower. Meredith pulled him to her before he was even wet. There was no need for words. They were superfluous compared to lips, fingers, breath and skins.

Derek pushed her up against the wall, hard and fast, with no grace or poetry about it. She knew he loved her. There was no need for poetry now.

Meredith hooked her legs around him, and he steadied her. It was all soft groans and running water, and the frantic motion of their bodies. She didn't have a lower half anymore, because he had replaced it with his own.

Her nails raked his back as she arched her back, pushing her shoulder blades into the wall of the shower. His lips were grazing her breasts and then, suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Hey Mer?" came Izzie's cheery voice. Ah, coitus inturruptus part two, starring Isobel Stevens. "Is Derek here?"

Meredith slumped and detached from Derek. "Cause, Alex is here, and George has Callie here, and Joe's closed early for Walter's birthday, so Preston and Cristina are here…."

"Burke is here?" Derek hissed in here.

"And I kind of also um, invited Mark and Addison."

"Addison's here." Meredith responded, literally banging her head backwards into the shower wall.

"Coming." She responded to Izzie.

"I _was_." Derek muttered.

* * *

Meredith left the living room for the kitchen. She had to admit, it was nice, all of them, sitting around, drinking, eating, talking. A group of friends having fun, not a group of tense doctors comparing God complexes. They talked about work, but in a fun way. It was good to hear everyone laugh. 

Mark sauntered in and raised his eyebrows, twisting his face into an inquisitive look. "Get your orgasm yet?" he asked.

Meredith glared at him. "No."

"I can tell. Derek is shooting you intense glances."

"Very perceptive, doc." She said dryly.

"Derek!" Mark bellowed in the direction of the living room. "I need you to look at an x-ray."

Several seconds later, Derek ambled in, looking at his girlfriend and his sly looking best friend. "What?" he asked.

Mark clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder. "You haven't had sex in four days? Take the window. Go outside. Keep it down." Derek looked at Meredith, then back at Mark. He caught Meredith's eyes again, and they both headed for the backdoor.

'Thank you.' Derek mouthed at his old friend.

Derek kissed her as soon as Mark shut the door behind them. And it was a good kiss. A really good one. He slid one hand up her shirt and expertly undid the buttons on her jeans as he pushed her towards the outside wall of her house.

She pulled the zipper down on his own jeans and wrapped her legs around him again.

* * *

Inside, no one really noticed they were missing a couple. Burke was shaking his head, near tears from laughter, and even Cristina looked happy. George looked over at Callie, and she looked at home. 

Addison felt the vibration of her cell phone against her leg. She pulled it out and saw the number was coming from Richard's office line. "I should take this." She said, getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

Meredith gripped Derek's shoulders. "Derek." She whispered urgently, trying hard to remember how to breathe. "I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

The gasp from Derek and the urgent thrusting of his hips let her know he was right there with her.

"Fuck." She whispered, knowing she was not going to be able to stay quiet.

"Hello?" came a very unexpected voice. The couple both looked over at the same time the red head on the cell phone did. "Jesus Christ!" Addison exclaimed. "Richard, I'll call you back."

Meredith and Derek disentangled, and moved, facing the ex-wife standing five feet apart. Zippers pulled up and buttons were buttoned. Meredith reached up the back of her shirt and re-hooked her bra.

"Um, sorry?" Addison offered. "It was Richard. On the phone. I couldn't hear. In the kitchen. I thought I'd just pop outsex. Outside. Jesus Christ." She stared at them still. "Okay. I'm going back inside now."

When she disappeared inside the door, Derek turned to Meredith. "See? This is why we need to live by ourselves. Think about it Mer, you and me, all alone. It would be just the two of us. No more locked doors, sleepless roommates, or, surgical family gatherings." She bit her lip. "No more mercilessly interrupted sex."

"I was just about to…"

"Me too. Again."

She sighed. "I see your point Derek. And it's not that I don't want to live with you, because I do. I love you. But I can't leave my mother's house. Not now. And I can't just kick George and Izzie out."

"Meredith, come on. Be rational. We're adults. We have something serious. This is going somewhere. We need to take steps."

"I know. I really know. And I want to. It's not about not wanting to. It's my mother's house."

"And staying in it is not going to stop her from dying." Derek said without thinking.

Meredith looked up at him quickly, and the hurt in her eyes made him wish he hadn't said that. "I know that. I just…"

"You just thought that." He said, more gently this time.

"Derek…"

"Meredith, if you don't want to make this kind of commitment…"

"Don't make this about something it's not!"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"Derek," she said sidling up to him. "We don't have to do this now. We could, you know, just, uh, finish what we started. I don't think Addison is going to come back out here."

"Is that all this is to you?" He asked, eyes flashing. "Sex and playing house?"

"Derek, stop it! Of course not! You know that. Why are you picking a fight with me about this?"

He didn't answer, he just stalked back into the house, and slammed the door behind him.

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**Hint: A Tale Of Two Cities isn't getting as much love as the others, but we really like it. It's our youngest, so it already has an inferiority complex. Review for it. We don't want to hurt it's self esteem. Okay, done referring to out fics as children…..**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**This chapter is admittedly, dialogue heavy, but setting up for the next chapter, when things are going to get...interesting. REVEIW. **

Meredith walked into the hospital the next alone, and it felt strange. She almost always came with Derek, either from her house or the trailer, but he had stalked out last night after their fight, and she hadn't heard from him since.

She changed in the locker room just like every other day.

"What happened with you and Shepherd last night?" Cristina asked as soon as Meredith sat down to put her shoes on.

"We had a fight."

"Obviously. Judging by the way he slammed every day he could find while stomping out. These men behave like little boys when the slightest thing doesn't go their way. So what did you do?"

"He wants to live together. And I said I couldn't leave my mother's house. Not now, anyway. He accused me of not taking the relationship seriously."

Cristina raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Welcome to my life."

Meredith rolled her eyes and stashed her things in her locker, then joined the rest of the interns in the hallway. "Okay people, let's accomplish something today. I don't want to find anyone entangled in an on call room. Yang, you're with Burke, Karev, I'm putting you with Torres, remember she outranks you, no intrusive questions about her and O'Malley. Stevens, you're with me, O'Malley Sloan needs someone, Grey, Shepherd requested you yesterday."

Meredith smirked. Then he had no choice. Her smirk faded significantly when he came striding up to the group, wearing a smirk of his own.

"Dr. Bailey." He said. "Dr. Yang. Dr. Karev. Dr. Stevens. Dr. O'Malley." They all nodded at him. Bailey's eyebrows hit the ceiling. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, Grey." She prompted. Derek held up his clipboard.

"Actually, Dr. Bailey, I'm doing a venticulostomy and inserting an Intracranial Pressure Monitor bolt. I'm not sure that Dr. Grey's level of commitment is up to that, so I'll take Dr. O'Malley."

Bailey looked between the two of them and spoke slowly. "Dr. Shepherd, I assure you, she's committed."

Derek shook his head. "I'll take Dr. O'Malley."

Meredith's jaw dropped. Derek nodded at her and turned down the hallway. With a prod from Bailey, George scurried after him.

"Derek!" Meredith called after him sharply. He kept walking. "Derek!"

He turned around. "It's all about commitment, Dr. Grey."

"Real mature _Derek_!" she shouted after him. "Ass." She muttered, turning to Bailey. "Can he do that?"

Bailey held her hands up in a surrender position. "Grey, I don't want to hear it. You'll be with Sloan. Go find him, and keep an eye on him."

Meredith stalked off, muttering to herself. Bailey turned to Cristina. "Out with it Yang. What happened?"

"She won't move out of Ellis' house to live with him."

"So he won't give her surgeries?" Cristina nodded. "This is why I didn't marry a doctor." Bailey muttered.

* * *

Mark's arms were crossed over his chest, and he was leaning against the nurse's station, watching with a bemused expression as an irate Meredith Grey stormed down the hall.

"Dr. Grey." He said. "Something wrong?"

"George." She said, reaching out, and grabbing his coffee from the counter.

"George." Mark said slowly. "Short, male intern. Dates the dirty ortho chick? He's the problem?" He watched her take a sip of his coffee.

"The problem is that he was supposed to be your intern. Derek requested me yesterday for a venticulostomy with an Intracranial Pressure Monitor bolt." Mark whistled. "But he unrequested me today. Because he's mad at me."

"Ahh…" Mark said knowingly.

"And he keeps calling me Dr. Grey."

"You are Dr. Grey."

"He's supposed to call me Meredith!"

"Meredith, I shouldn't let you do this. It's dangerous, and tricky, but you're a smart girl, and I feel bad for you. Come with me."

* * *

Later that night, in the locker room, as the interns changed to go back out into the real world, George was the center of attention. Questions came at him from all angles, but he just looked questioningly at Meredith.

She shook her head flippantly. "No, no, go ahead George. It's not your fault I won't leave my dying mother's house to move into Derek's trailer. Tell us about it. But when your done, I get to talk."

With no further hesitation, George immersed them all in the story of how he assisted in one of the most complicated neurological procedures ever. When he was finished, and they all finished congratulating him, his eyes slid to Meredith.

"What'd you get?"

"Granted, it was no venticulostomy with an Intracranial Pressure Monitor bolt, but Sloan talked me through a facelift."

Alex's jaw dropped. "He let you just do a facelift? Seriously?"

Meredith nodded proudly. "Facelift."

"By yourself?"

"Pretty much."

Alex shook his head. "I guess that's what comes from screwing an attending. You get his friend and ex wife's perks too." He left the room in a huff. Izzie rolled her eyes.

"I'll go."

* * *

The rest of them changed and filed out into the hallway, only to hear another argument take place.

"What is wrong with you?" Derek demanded of Mark. "You get bored, and just let _my_ girlfriend perform _your_ surgery? What you were tired?"

"Listen, Derek, she only scrubbed in on my surgery because you booted her from yours."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"Why'd she tell you?"

"Because we're friends, and her boyfriend was being an ass, and using his superior position to manipulate her and further his self serving paranoia about me and the women in his life."

"You know, it's funny, Mark, you don't even deserve to be here, but you're pushing the limit anyway."

"Derek, stop it." Meredith said. "Just get over it." She instructed, pushing past him.

Addison seemed to appear out of nowhere in the hallway. "Mark." She said through clenched teeth. "Talk. Now."

Derek smirked and walked away.

* * *

"What'd I do?" Mark asked as Addison dragged him into an on call room.

"You stood there and talked Meredith Grey of all people through a surgery? You let her do your surgery."

"She's a good doctor."

"I put my ass on the line to get you here, Mark. You're going to risk that for _Meredith_?"

"So it was my choice of intern, not that I let the intern do the surgery. She's in love with Derek, and I'm in love with you."

"I know. Just, I mean, just, be professional. Be more like…" she stopped herself, but it was out in the universe now. Her eyes flickered nervously around the room before meeting his.

"Be more like Derek." He said. "Got it." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Meredith reached home, exhausted, pissed off and more than a little upset. She threw her bag and coat down on the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

She heard the shower running, which was odd because she didn't think George and Izzie were coming home right away, and opened the door anyway.

"Almost done?"

"That depends." Came a deep, familiar, male voice. "Are you getting in with me?"

"Derek." She said. "You're in my shower."

"I was hoping you would be too."

"I'm probably not committed enough for a shower." She said lightly. She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Mer. Okay, I'm really sorry. I over reacted."

"No, you didn't. I understand why you're mad. You just didn't have to take it to work."

"For which I am also so very sorry."

She sighed. "I'm sorry too."

He pulled the curtain back a little, and stuck his face out, revealing his grin and his wet hair, that was sticking all over the place. "Get in the shower."

"I'm not getting in that shower." Meredith said, but she was smiling too.

"Addison would get in the shower." Derek said, before he thought about it.

Meredith stood up, ram rod straight. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Derek said, trying to play it off like he hadn't just made that mistake. "She would have gotten in the shower."

"Oh. That's great. Any other tips I should take from Addison? Cooking and cleaning? Servicing you?"

Derek snorted. "Please, Mer, she was a surgeon."

Meredith laughed bitterly. "And I'm just the lusty intern."

"I didn't mean it like that."

She ignored him. "The lusty intern who can't commit, no less. So really Derek, what is this about?"

He tried not to say it. He tried with every fiber of is being not to say it, but it came out. "Addison moved to Seattle for me."

It hung there, between them, and it pushed her away. "You really don't get it do you?" Meredith shouted. She flushed the toilet, turned on the sink, and left the bathroom, slamming the door. She heard Derek scramble to get out of the now cold shower, but it didn't matter. She grabbed her keys and headed for Joe's.

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**Okay. This is the drama we've been setting up. Before you think we're going Addek, remember we ship ONE WAY. This is merely another obstacle on the MerDer path. We think this is our best chap yet, so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"_Does she make everything match better and bring you all the shiny weather that you want, and is she everything, is she everything I'm not?" –Something Corporate_

Meredith trudged into Joe's, stomping her feet along the floor as she went. Okay, there was a slight possibility she was acting like a six year old, but at this point she didn't care. _Addison moved to Seattle for me_. It was like an echo. It was all she could hear. His voice saying that, ringing in her ears.

She winced. In the bathroom, she had done a good job of using anger to mask the pain. It was easy to flush the toilet and slam the door, and leave him in a freezing shower, but here, without any weapons to fire or any gauntlets to throw, she felt the hurt of that statement.

It cut her deeply, and where it hurt. The thing she feared most about her relationship with Derek was the day he woke up and realized he had made a terrible mistake. She lived in fear of the day he woke and saw that she wasn't a world class neo natal surgeon with perfect, bouncy red hair and an impeccable designer wardrobe. She was just an intern with a temperamental conditioner and like, twenty of the same J. Crew sweater in different colors.

That was the day he would wake up and realize that the world renowned, famous neuro surgeon was supposed to be with the gorgeous red head, not the intern. And that was the day her world would stop.She just hoped it wasn't today. _Addison moved to Seattle for me_. But hey, it could be today. She looked at Joe.

"Meredith." He said cheerily. "Ahh, I know that look. Would you like a shot of tequila?" he asked, in a somewhat sing song, patronizing tone.

"Only if it's in a really big shot glass." Meredith said dryly.

* * *

Meredith sighed as she felt a presence sit on the barstool next to her. She looked over, knowing that she would know if it was Derek, and she already knew it wasn't. Mark sat down next to her at the bar. "Are you aware your girlfriend is perfect?" she asked.

"According to…?"

"Her ex- husband."

"Oh good. Because she says the same about him."

"And the dirty mistresses strike out. Again." Meredith said, downing another shot. "What did you do?"

"Everything Derek has too much class to." Mark signaled to Joe and gestured for two more shots of tequila. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Sometimes I think they loved us more when they were married."

Meredith groaned, slightly aghast at hearing her worst fears summed up in a single sentence by Mark Sloan, the original dirty mistress. "Don't say that." She pleaded.

"Ahh, the former Shepherds. Can't live with 'em or without them, Grey. Cheers to that." They drank, and ordered another.

"Which is apparently the problem." Meredith said, sounding less than perfectly coherent. "I can't live with him. Physically. In a house. Because I can't leave my house. Because it was my mother's and she's dying and two of my best friends live there, and somehow this turned into Addison moved to Seattle for me." Meredith said, very fast, while downing her fresh shot. "Oh, and Addison liked sex in the shower."

Mark made a face. "We're completely justified in getting very drunk right now." He looked up and signaled to Joe. "Keep 'em coming." He instructed.

Several shots later, Meredith dropped her head into her hands. "Are we ever going to be good enough for them?" she asked Mark, no sounding more than a little drunk.

He shrugged. "I really don't know." He said, putting his hand on Meredith's knee in a gesture of comfort. She smiled at him, but their eyes locked and the atmosphere changed.

The intense star between them seemed to draw them together, and Mark's hand slid up Meredith's thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat and both their eyes widened. "Oh, God, what are we doing?" Meredith whispered, at the same time Mark pulled his hand away. "I promised Derek." She blurted out. "I promised Derek nothing would happen between us ever, and he promised me the same about him and Addison. I could never…. I promised."

"Jesus." He muttered.

Meredith smiled tentatively at him. "You're hot, Mark." She said bluntly. "Steamy, even."

He smiled back. "And you're gorgeous."

"Thanks." She said brightly, as they fell back into their old demeanor. "Although you may be McSteamy," she continued, "I like us being friends. It works. The dirty mistress alliance." She said.

Mark grinned at her. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Mark's face clouded and Meredith turned toward the door to see Derek and Addison walk in.

"Quite the happy family." She muttered. They occupied the barstools on either side of the dirty mistresses, Addison next to Meredith, and Derek next to Mark. Mark and Meredith stared straight ahead.

"Derek, do you feel like we're interrupting?" Addison asked, not liking what she was seeing. She liked Meredith, she really did. They were friends now even. Friends. But she knew how Mark worked. It would be too typical for him to lay his charm on Meredith to get back at her for telling him to be like Derek.

He could kill two surgeons with one hook up. It would hurt Addison. It would kill Derek.

"Feels a lot like interrupting." Derek replied through gritted teeth. Meredith didn't know what made her say what she started saying. Maybe she was drunk. How many shots had she had since she got here? Eight? Twelve? She had lost count.

Maybe it was the tequila coursing through her bloodstream. Or maybe it was the fear that was tearing away at her gut, at her heart. The terrifying notion that any second now, he would slip his hand into Addison's and leave her sitting here to watch them leave.

"Stop it!" Meredith instructed harshly. "Derek, I made you a promise. Don't come in here patronizing me." She looked at Mark. "Mark and I are friends. Just because she slept with him doesn't mean I'm going to. He just understands what it feels like to always be second best." She leaned over Mark and met Derek's eyes.

"You're not married. I'm not your dirty mistress, and I'm not your lusty intern. I'm your girlfriend. And I'm not Addison." She paused and sat back. "Both of you have to stop this." She said definitively. "You have to stop comparing us. I'm not Addison. Mark is not Derek!" She stopped talking, slapped her hand on the barstool and slid off.

Mark shrugged and followed suit. "Take it or leave it." He said to Derek and Addison. "Mer, I'll drive."

Derek and Addison watched them walk away. Addison dropped her head into her hands. "Did that just happen?" she groaned to Derek. She was scared. She had lost Derek. She loved Mark, she didn't want to, she couldn't lose Mark. Mark was her rock, her strength, her pillar.

Mark was, literally the reason she was walking.

Derek signaled to Joe, who placed a scotch in front of him. He looked at Addison, who ordered a gin and tonic, not her usual drink, but Derek didn't have the energy to care. "It happened." He said dryly. "What did you do?"

"I told Mark he wasn't being professional, and he should develop some class and be more like you." Addison said, wincing visibly to hear it out loud. Had she really, _seriously_ said that to him?

After everything she put him through, after all the times she had strung him along, all the time she made him wait for her, she said that? She compared him to _Derek_?

_God, what is wrong with you?_

Derek nodded stoically, knowing that what he said was worse. And he couldn't believe he had said that to her. After he lied to her about his wife. After he chose Addison, then ignored her, wrapped her up into an affair. After all the waiting, the wanting and the pain, he compared her to his ex wife.

"I told her that you moved to Seattle for me. Because of the move in thing."

Addison sighed. "Why do we do this? Are we pushing them away?"

Derek shook his head. "I can't push her away, Addison, I can't breathe without her."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're manipulating them." Derek said. "We're using their insecurities against them." As he said it out loud, he knew it was true. He was hurting her, and for no reason.

"Why?" Addison asked.

"I don't know." He said. "But I do know that getting drunk isn't going to help anything."

She smiled. "Oh, Derek. Such sense and sensibility."

"Don't get all philosophical on me, Addie." He told her. He slid off the barstool and shuffled his feet. He held the door for her as they walked outside. Addison looked around.

"He has my car." She said. "Our car."

Derek nodded. "I have to stop by the hospital and check the board, but I'll drive you."

* * *

Mark and Addison's car was idling in front of Meredith's house. She dug in her purse for her keys. Why couldn't she find her keys? "I bet Addison never lost her keys." She slurred under her breath. She sat back in the car seat. "My locker." She moaned.

Mark smiled. "George and blondie?"

"On call."

"Hospital it is then."

* * *

Derek and Addison were walking toward Derek's office. The hallway was abandoned and dark. "You really love her, don't you?" Addison asked him quietly.

Derek didn't hesitate before answering. "Yeah. I really do."

Her pearly white teeth sank into her bottom lip. Her shiny enamel tugged at the plump flesh of her lower lip. "Derek, I don't want to ask you this, but I have to know. What was missing? In our marriage? What makes you love her so much that we didn't have?"

He didn't know how to answer that, because what do you say when your ex wife asks you why you failed her? And that's exactly what happened. He failed her. From day one, it was doomed.

"She's the one." He heard himself saying. Her eyes left his face and looked down immediately. "Addison." He said, instinctively tilting her chin so she was looking at him. "I'm so sorry. That it wasn't you."

She was going to pull away, tell him it didn't matter, because she loved Mark and he loved Meredith. And she did love Mark and she knew he loved Meredith. But it did matter, because she was still open and bleeding when it came to Derek…

* * *

Meredith looked at Mark and giggled. "I'm a failure, Mark." She said, throwing her hands out to her sides and spinning around in a little circle. "A big, lusty failure."

"The only thing you are is drunk." Mark told her.

Meredith smiled a childish grin and shook her head. "No. Well yes, I am drunk. But I'm also a failure. I won't move in with him. I won't leave my Mom's house. I didn't have sex in the shower, although I was tempted, because the bending thing he does is incredible." Mark made a face. "And I'm not Addison. And now I have to break in to my boyfriend's office to get his spare key to my house."

Mark smiled at her. "He's lucky to have you, Mer."

Meredith giggled again, and they rounded the corner to the final corridor leading to Derek's office. What she saw sobered her up immediately.

* * *

Derek wasn't sure why he was kissing his ex-wife, but their lips were fused. It wasn't something he had been looking for, but it felt like the closure he needed with Addison.

Addison, who was just as shocked as he was. She knew they were on the verge of an understanding, so close to the closure that she was desperately seeking, but she didn't know what she was doing when she moved toward his lips.

Derek heard something behind them. A gasp he recognized. He usually that gasp, shocked at a surgery, or that gasp of pleasure when he got inside of her but, tonight, now, it was a gasp of pain. He whirled around and saw Meredith, staring at him open mouthed. Her eyes were huge and her cheeks had two spots of red on each side.

Addison felt Derek jerk himself away from her, and she looked in the direction he was staring, and her stomach dropped. Mark and Meredith, both staring at them. Meredith looked like she was going to throw up, and Mark's face barely changed at all. He just narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at her.

"Meredith." Derek said desperation in his voice. Desperation for her to understand that this wasn't at all what it looked like. She backed up, and stumbled, and Mark put his hand on her elbow and shoulder to steady her.

"You're…you.. you promised me." She breathed.

Derek strode toward her and grabbed her hand. "Mer.."

She pulled her hand away from his grasp, and stared at her fingers like they were on fire. "Don't touch me." She said, her voice not rising above a whisper. "You promised me, and you broke it, and you do _not_ get to touch me now."

Mark continued to stare at Addison. His eye bored into hers. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head. "Don't, Addie. Either of you. I think you've both done quite enough."

Meredith looked shocked. Mark pulled her away from Derek. "Come on, Mer." He said. She tore her eyes away from Derek, shook her head, and turned away. Mark put his hand on the small of her back and guided her back down the hallway.

Derek and Addison couldn't do anything except watch them walk away.

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**Hint: A Tale Of Two Cities isn't getting as much love as the others, but we really like it. It's our youngest, so it already has an inferiority complex. Review for it. We don't want to hurt it's self esteem. Okay, done referring to out fics as children…..**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**Wow. Apparently, you guys liked that last chapter. :) And we're glad you did. Thanks for all the love. Seriously, it inflated our already over sized egos, but we appreciate it. Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**We actually had a request in reviews for our new holiday fic, "The Spirit Of The Season" to update this, and who are we to deny our readers? So here goes. **

**Reviews, please? **

_"Taste the saline, rolling down your cheek bone, tell me that you're alone." -Something Corporate_

Derek was still standing there, in the hallway. He stared at Meredith's back as she walked further and further down the corridor. She turned back before she and Mark rounded the corner, and looked at him. Right in the eye. He fought the urge to look down, ashamed, because she didn't deserve his cowardice on top of everything else.

The look she gave him shook him down to the very core. He could have dropped down on the ground from everything in that look. Hurt, horror, and the most poignant glance of pain he had ever seen from another human being.

He felt sick to his stomach. Waves of pain induced nausea rolled over him. He couldn't just stand there. His legs started pumping before his brain could produce something to say, some bit of eloquence from his churning mind that could make this right.

"Meredith!" he called rounding the corner.

_Damn it_. She had made it around the corner. She had thrown him that one last look and she had walked right around that corner. And then she had slid down against the wall and let the tears come.

She hadn't wanted him to see her cry. She didn't want him to see the outcome of her fears realized in front of her. She didn't want this. She had expected him to stand there, numbly and blankly, not be overcome with action and come running after her.

But she should have expected that. Because he was Derek, and that's what he did. She looked up at him, standing over her. She looked up through her wet, tear heavy eye lashes and it broke his heart. He dropped to his knees in front of her, sinking to her level.

"Meredith, please." He whispered. "Just listen to me."

She shook her head. "One promise, Derek. It was all I asked for, and you couldn't keep it." She whispered back. He opened his mouth, but she just dropped her head to her knees and let the tears fall.

She wanted to look up at him, forgive him. Let him put his strong arms around her and whisper all the right apologies. After all, it was just a kiss. It probably meant nothing. _Probably_. But she didn't know for sure. She couldn't know for sure. So she kept her body curled up and withdrawn.

Derek felt a hand pulling him up from his kneeling position. He turned into the stormy face of Mark. "Know when to quit, Derek." Mark muttered. "Meredith, I got a key from George." He said, speaking to Derek's girlfriend like he wasn't even there. "You ready to go?"

Meredith wordlessly got up, and followed Mark to the elevators. This time she didn't turn around and look back at him, but he could hear her crying.

* * *

Mark unlocked the door to Meredith's house and accepted the responsibility of turning on the lights. Meredith sat down on the couch and stared blankly in front of her. Mark reached for her purse, pulled out her cell phone, and scrolled through the numbers.

* * *

Cristina was eyeing Burke over the kitchen counter. Eyeing him in _that_ way. He was washing a dinner plate, but God, was it hot. The ringing of the house phone broke the fantasy playing out in her mind's eye.

Burke scooped it up before she could shake the image of him naked from her mind.

"Hello?" he asked. He frowned. "Dr. Sloan." He said. There was a pause, and Burke's eyebrows lifted far onto his forehead. "Yes, Dr. Yang is right here."

He gave her the cordless receiver and didn't make any effort at all not to look like he was eavesdropping. Cristina listened as Mark told her the short version of the story. A Derek and Addison kiss interrupted.

"I'm on my way." Cristina told him. She hung up the phone and looked at Burke. She could tell him she had a thing to do. But she really didn't want him to think she was sleeping with Sloan. She could tell him she had a Meredith thing. Or she could actually tell him what was going on.

She looked at him, regarding his inquisitive eyes for a long time, and decided maybe it didn't have to be a big secret. Maybe he wouldn't think it was silly. Maybe he would want to know, want to be involved, and want to help.

"Meredith and Mark saw Derek kissing Addison." She blurted out. He didn't say anything, but his expression coaxed her to continue. "And Mer already has this hug inferiority complex when it comes to Addison, so she's being Meredith and freaking out."

Burke nodded slowly. "But it was just a kiss? That's all she knows?"

"Yeah. But…" She trailed off. Burke leaned further over the counter.

"But what?"

Cristina sighed. She was in a relationship. She had promised herself to start acting like it. And no time but the present, right? "Ellis Grey has cancer. She's dying. Derek wants Meredith to move in with him, but now isn't the best time to ask her to give up her mom's house. So Derek said something along the lines of Addison moved to Seattle for me."

Burke nodded. "Which stimulated Grey's insecurity."

Cristina shook her head empathetically. "Yes, exactly! And Shepherd promised Meredith she wouldn't have to worry about him and Addison."

Burke's eyes flickered with understanding. "The one promise she needed him to keep. You should go. Meredith needs you."

Cristina smiled at him, slowly. "Do you, maybe, want to come?" she asked. "I mean, Mark is dealing with Addison kissing Derek, too. You could maybe, help?"

Burke looked at her for a very long time, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from him. "I'll come. I'll help."

* * *

Addison was sitting on a chair in her ex husband's office with one hand on her forehead. She dropped her head into her hands and massaged her temples. Derek was sitting at his desk chair, spinning it around and around.

"Derek, stop it." She snapped.

He caught himself on his desk and looked at her. "She was crying." He said. "Crying."

He got up and shook his head. "I'll drive you home. We can't just sit here all night."

Addison nodded and got up, and wordlessly followed him to the car.

* * *

Cristina walked into Meredith's house and stopped in the doorway. She was sitting on the couch, legs drawn to her chest, with tears running down her face. "Oh Meredith." She said, walking over and sitting next to her.

Burke followed her and sat on the other side of her. Meredith wiped her nose with a tissue and looked at Cristina. "Do you think, do you think he's sleeping with her?"

Cristina shook her head. "I'm sure he's not."

"I'm not sure. I should be sure. But he _promised_."

* * *

Miranda Bailey frowned. They were late. They were never late. Yang was never less than early. But today, they were all late. Clearly, something was wrong.

Bailey stormed into the locker room, and took in the bags under Meredith's red rimmed eyes. Her other four interns were sitting around her protectively. She stormed back out of the locker room and cornered the former Shepherds as they pretended to ignore each other while filling cups of coffee.

"Shepherd." She called. "What the hell did you do to my intern?"

Derek looked up at her, his face twisted into guilt. Addison's eyes hit the floor immediately. Mark walked up behind Bailey. "You'll want to rephrase that Dr. Bailey. What did they do to your intern?"

Addison looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Bailey looked back and forth between Derek and Addison and shook her head. "I expected better of both of you." She said.

The locker room door swung open, and Meredith strode out, followed by her entourage of loyal friends. She looked at Derek and Addison, standing side by side facing Bailey, and shook her head.

"Meredith." He said. She stopped walking at the pain in his voice. "Mer, listen to me. I swear to you it was just that one kiss. Nothing else. Can't you just forget it?"

She whirled around. "What if it was me? What if you found me kissing Mark? You're wondering was it just that one kiss? Or is that one kiss all you caught me doing?" She stared at him.

"You wouldn't be able to believe me, trust me. Because I would have already promised you that one kiss would never happen and that promise would be broken. So how would you feel Derek, if you had to wonder, obsess, over whether or not it was just that one kiss?"

He expected her to stalk away, but her eyes bored into his, demanding an answer. "I'd be sick." He told her honestly. "It would make me sick."

"And would you believe me? That I only broke my promise just that once?"

"I don't know." He said.

"Right. And neither do I." She glared at him and Addison, and then looked at Mark. "You've got a case for me?"

He nodded, and they walked away.

**Check out our other fics:**

**Forever And Day. Crumpled Up Promises. The Best Laid Plans. A Tale Of Two Cities. The Spirit Of The Season. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**Wow. Apparently, you guys liked that last chapter. :) And we're glad you did. Thanks for all the love. Seriously, it inflated our already over sized egos, but we appreciate it. Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**Everyone asks us to update this in other reviews, and seriously, we love you guys, and we just want you all to be happy. But seriously, "Keeping The Faith" has a new chapter up today, as well as "A Tale Of Two Cities." So show us love. "Forever and a Day", "Crumpled Up Promises" and "The Spirit Of The Season" shiuld all be updated by Sunday. Read them. Review. We're egomaniacal. **

**The drama continues.**

**Reviews, please? **

_"Well I've got a plan, I'll drink for forty days and forty nights, a sip for every second hand tick." - Brand New_

Meredith was a whirlwind of emotions. Seriously, someone could have ripped her heart out, dumped it in a blender and made an emotional smoothie out of her insides, because she was feeling everything right now.

There was just one thing bursting through the surface. Pure anger. At first she had been sad, devastated in a crying all night, can't sleep kind of way. But now she was frustrated and pissed.

Thank God for Mark. He was being really great and really un Mark like about this. Driving her home when she was drunk, defending her with Derek, plus today he let her in on a really cool surgery.

She was assisting on a full facial reconstruction. Someone's face was in her hands. Literally. Screw brain surgery. Okay, don't screw brain surgery. She was just really, really angry now.

"Thank you." She said to Mark in the scrub room as she removed the bloody plastic covering her after the surgery. "I needed that."

He smiled. Not a McSteamy smile, a friendly smile. A dirty mistress smile. "Anytime."

Meredith laid a gentle hand on his arm. "I've been all narcissistic about this. You okay?"

He nodded. "I can forgiver her for this, Mer. Eventually, I'll forgive her for this."

She nodded. "It's going to take me a little bit of time."

Mark nodded, and leaned against the sink, both of them facing into the O.R. "Yea, I know." He said. "I know."

* * *

High school was not a pleasant time for Addison Montgomery. She was in the band. She had braces. Enough said. She tried to forget that time existed in the course of her life, but now, standing here, outside the hospital scanning the tables for a friendly face, and clutching her tray of food, she felt downright juvenile.

Mark and Meredith were sitting at a table, together, with George and the ortho doctor. Torres, Addison thought, racking her brain for a name. Meredith saw her gaze and looked down. Mark just met her with a cool stare. He turned distinctly to Meredith and said something.

Addison felt the pain of his cool rejection in her deep and vulnerable places that she had shown to few people in her lifetime. She kept looking. Derek was sitting at a table with Preston and Alex Karev, pushing pasta around with a fork, pretending to have a conversation while obsessively staring at Mark and Meredith.

Addison wasn't about to add fuel to the fire by joining _that_ particular table. Finally, she was met with a pair of kind eyes, attached to an immaculate face and a tall, blonde body. Stevens. Addison walked toward her, and set her tray at exactly the same time as Cristina. Addison swallowed hard. Izzie nodded at her, smiling, and she sat down.

Cristina ignored Addison and turned to Izzie. "I kind of wish that Burke would kiss someone else. Sure, Meredith's miserable, but God is she getting good surgeries."

"Cristina." Izzie said sharply, shooting a look at Addison.

"What?" Cristina snapped. "I'm not concerned with her feelings or whatever." She looked across the table at Addison for the first time. "Look, I know she did it to you, and it was wrong. But she doesn't deserve this."

"You think that's what this was? Revenge?"

"If the Manolo fits, _Addison_." Cristina said, spitting out the name like it was something she didn't like the taste of. With that she got up, yanked her tray off the table and plunked it down at the table with Derek, Burke and Alex.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said.

Addison smiled a humorless smile. "Please, Stevens. I should apologize. I never wanted to…" she trailed off, opening her bottle of water and taking a sip.

"People make mistakes." Izzie said softly. "People make mistakes." She turned her gaze fondly in Alex's direction. Addison nodded.

"Thank you." She said. She and Izzie looked up in time to see Derek push his chair back, and occupy the only empty one at the table Meredith was seated at.

"Meredith, talk to me." He pleaded.

"Derek, just go." She said, not meeting his eyes. He stood up, surprising Addison, who hadn't thought he'd give up so easily.

Of course, he hadn't. "Kiss George." He said, earning a _look_ from Callie. "Kiss Alex." Izzie's eyes narrowed. "Kiss _Mark_ for God's sakes. Kiss anyone you want. I'll watch. Hurt me like I hurt you."

She stood up to face him. "You really think that this all boils down to that one stupid kiss? Don't be pathetic Derek." She hissed. With that, she stormed away.

* * *

Later that day, as she was leaving the hospital, Addison felt awful. Her Jimmy Choo stilettos were killing her feet. Her Marni dress felt too eclectic and her D & G accessories were all wrong. Not even being wrapped in her brand new Michael Kors coat was making her feel any better about herself.

She hoisted her Ralph Lauren Ricky bag onto her shoulder, and in doing so, caught a glimpse of the person she needed to talk to. "Derek." She called across the lobby, getting his attention. He turned and walked toward her, looking as awful as she felt.

"You miss her." She said.

"How can you tell?"

Addison smiled. "Cause you look like shit." They eyed each other for a minute, and in spite of the hole they had dug for themselves, laughed together. Derek put a hand on Addison's shoulder as he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

Turning his head to the side he saw Meredith and Mark, just standing in the middle of the lobby, staring at them. Meredith's eyes were narrowed into slits, and Mark was shaking his head.

"Mark." Addison said, moving towards him, blindly. "This isn't what it looks like."

Derek, for once, didn't say anything. He just stared at Meredith. She stared back at him, and for what felt like the millionth time in two days, walked away. She kept walking until she had walked right into the Emerald City Bar and plopped herself down on a stool.

"You know I met him here, Joe? Thanks for that. Thanks a lot."

Joe sighed and looked at her, his face in an expression of pity. "Still no resolution to the kiss heard round the world?"

She shook her head at him, and he filled a double shot glass and pushed it across the bar. "First one's on me tonight, Grey."

* * *

An hour later, it was all a little fuzzy. Meredith had bought herself a lot of shots. Mark had bought her a lot of shots. Cristina, George, Alex, Izzie and Callie had all bought her shots. Even Burke had bought her shots.

She had a lot of shots. And now, everything was spinning and a lot of different colors. She was past the point of throwing up. She had felt the nausea coming, and simply drank past it.

She downed Mark's shot of Jack Daniels and signaled for another. "I think you're way past your limit, Meredith." Joe said.

"Joe." She said loudly, drunkenly. "Just one more."

Joe shook his head firmly. "Go home, Mer."

She nodded, and looked around. It looked like everyone was drunk. Mark was playing darts with Alex and George while Izzie and Callie, like bonded or something. Cristina and Burke were sitting with them, watching the game. They were happy drunk people.

Meredith was not a happy drunk tonight. She didn't want to parade on their rain. No that wasn't right. Rain on their floats, or parade or something. Whatever. It didn't matter. She would just walk back to the hospital and by the time she got there, she'd be sober enough to drive home.

Right. She stumbled across the street and dug in her purse for her keys. "Keys?" she muttered under her breath. Wow. Everything was really spinning now. Upside down spinning. Oh no. This was so not a healthy spin.

That was Meredith's last thought before her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the pavement.

* * *

Miranda Bailey had left her cell phone in her car. Normally it wouldn't matter. As the on call resident, she'd be so busy, she'd barely have time to breathe, let alone make phone calls, but she was afraid her son would wake up.

Her husband called her when her son woke up, so she could talk to him. Calm him down. She didn't want to miss such a call, so when she had a moment to breathe, she made a beeline for her car.

She frowned at the sight of Grey's Jeep in the parking lot. That girl was supposed to be gone hours ago. A rush of foreboding over her, Bailey strode toward the car, there on the ground, crumpled next to the driver's side, was Meredith.

" You foolish, foolish child." She muttered, feeling for a pulse. It was faint. Too faint. She ran inside the hospital. "I need a gurney!" she shouted. "And page Shepherd."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**Plus! Our holiday offering, "The Spirit Of The Season." **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

** Thanks for all the love. Seriously, it inflated our already over sized egos, but we appreciate it. Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**Everyone always asks for updates on this one. We're so flattered. You guys are the greatest, even though all in all, reviews have been down lately. (Sad). So, like, leave love. And for our other stuff. Pleasssseeee? **

**Reviews, please? **

_I am flawed,  
but I am cleaning up.  
-Dashboard Confessional_

Derek met Bailey outside the hospital detox center. "What's going on?" he asked her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. A very stern look, the kind of look that only Miranda Bailey could give.

"What's going on is that your girlfriend drank herself into an unconscious stupor." She told him matter of factly.

Bailey was gratified to see guilt wash over his face in waves. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"You have to see her. When they finish pumping her stomach, you're going to need to make sure there isn't a concussion." She pursed her lips and looked at him. "She hit her head when she passed out."

"They're pumping her _stomach_?"

"Her blood alcohol level was through the roof, Derek."

He sighed and put one finger on the bridge of his nose. "Why would she do this?" he muttered.

"Why?" Bailey thundered. "Maybe because all that girl has ever wanted is to be loved by you, and then when she wont move in with in you, you treat her like dirt in front of her colleagues, and then you go kissing your ex-wife." She glared. "Maybe that's' why."

"She left with _Mark_." Derek spit out; glad to have somewhere to channel his anger. Somewhere other than himself. Bailey shook her head.

"Oh no, no no." Don't you dare try to pin this on him. You hurt him, too, remember." Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Bailey silenced him by holding up one hand. "Shepherd, put the past in the past and focus on your future."

She started walking away. "And stop being such a god damn idiot." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Meredith blinked her eyes open, and when she did, saw Derek sitting next to her bed. "Hey." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts." She muttered coldly.

"They did pump your stomach, Mer." He said, shining a light into her eyes. " No concussion, then." He said, hovering over her awkwardly.

She turned away from him. "Meredith, please." He begged. "Are you ever going to stop being mad at me for this?"

"When I can look at you without seeing you kissing her, we'll be fine. Can you go now? I just want to go back to sleep."

He didn't leave though. He just sat there, until she pretended to fall asleep. "I love you." She heard him say, before he got up and left the room.

* * *

He trudged into the doctor's lounge on the same floor and threw himself on the couch. Seconds later, heels were clicking into the room. Addison. She looked at Derek.

"I heard." She said. "Mark and the interns are in there with her right now."

"I could kill Mark for this." Derek said, his hands balling into fists. "She's ninety five pounds for Christ's sake. He couldn't tell she was drinking too much?"

Addison shook her head. "What did we do, Derek?"

Before he could answer, Burke and Cristina entered. Burke headed straight for the coffee, machine, but Cristina stared at them.

"She trusted you." Cristina told Addison suddenly. "I told her she was crazy, but she's Meredith. And she trusted you not to do what you did."

"And you," she said, turning and facing Derek. "For a brain surgeon, you really don't have a whole lot going on upstairs. How could you not know how afraid she is? She's always been afraid of you comparing her and Addison, and deciding she wasn't good enough."

"I, I um…" Derek didn't know what to say.

Cristina snorted. "You are unbelievable. She _fought_ for you, Derek. She begged you, and she gave you everything you asked from her. She swallowed her pride for you, and this is what you're going to give her?"

"She can't forgive me for the kiss."

"It's not the _kiss_, Derek. You've been constantly comparing her to Addison. That's what she's afraid of. She begged you and you chose her."

Derek sunk back down onto the couch. Addison left the room. Cristina stalked out after her in a huff.

Derek looked back up at Burke, who stood, calmly mixing skim milk into his coffee cup. He looked back at Derek with raised eyebrows and shook his head.

"What?" Derek asked, exasperated. Burke remained silent, nothing but a tiny smirk on his face. "Come on, Preston. If you're going to let your girlfriend lay into me, the least you can do is offer me your words of wisdom."

Burke sighed. "She needs to believe in you again, Derek. Words may not cut it."

* * *

"Meredith?"

She rolled over, in the direction of the voice. She opened one eye. "Oh. It's you."

"You need to hear from me how sorry I am."

"You don't need to do this, Addison. Apologizing."

"I mean it."

"Don't be sorry. Hell, I did it to you. And you couldn't even walk at the time. I guess I got what was coming. Karma or dogma or whatever."

"Oh, Meredith." Addison said. She sighed. "That's not what this is about."

"Do you love him?" Meredith asked, sitting up and facing her.

Addison nodded. "I always will. But I don't love him in the way you love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Not like he loves you."

It was silent for a long, long time. The stillness and the silence hung between them like a curtain, and for a while, neither one of them dared to peek around to the curtain's other side.

"I don't know why he's with me." Meredith finally said quietly. "When he could have kept you. You're perfect. With the hair, and the makeup, and the designers I can't pronounce, and the five hundred dollar shoes that match your thousand dollar handbags."

Meredith looked at Addison, stared at her, and then spoke again. "Everything I own is from J. Crew. I buy the same sweaters and t-shirts and turtlenecks in at least six colors. I don't have the hair, or the makeup and I never match. I'm not cultured, I only have two names, and I wouldn't know…" she reached out and pulled up the collar of Addison's blouse, reading the label. "Balenciaga from a patient."

"So really," Meredith continued in this small, defeated voice, "I don't know why he's with me. I'm just an intern who can't like, do anything as well as you can. You gave up your life for him Addison. I'll never be that to him."

Addison looked up at her with blue-green eyes that shone with tears. "You're the one for him, Meredith. His words, not mine. Derek was never the brownstone type. He did that, all that, for me. Because we got married before we really thought about it. And because he's Derek. In reality, he really is a flannel wearing, fishing, Seattle kind of guy."

Addison looked down at her hands, then reached out and grasped one of Meredith's. "I knew. When I found you two in the on call room that night. You don't fall in love like that twice. He loves you."

* * *

The next morning, Mark came into Meredith's room. "How's my favorite cheating slut?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling.

"That's a new one." She said dryly. He shrugged.

"I like to keep things exciting."

Meredith smiled. "You made up with Addison, didn't you?" He nodded and winked at her. She made a face at him.

"I made up with Addison too."

"She told me." He tossed something onto her lap. She picked it up.

"A mix CD?" she asked questioningly.

"It's from Derek. He asked me, or threatened me, depending on your point of view, to give it to you."

She scanned the label, reading the track titles. "Derek hates this music." She said.

Mark nodded. "Yea, he told me you'd say that. He wanted me to tell you that it's your taste in music, and he'll pretend."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**Plus! Our holiday offering, "The Spirit Of The Season." **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**Would you all support a sequel? A Maddison baby, MerDer wedding sequel? Let us know. Sorry the update took so freaking long. Finals happened. Then going home happened.**

**Reviews, please? **

_"I'm looking out for love, the big, big love." -Lindsey Buckingham_

_I wish I loved someone else. Anyone else. A mob boss, a drug dealer, a gay money launderer, any of them would be easier to love than Derek Shepherd. _

Meredith was sitting in the hospital bed, seriously ready to kill herself out of sheer boredom. She had twiddled her thumbs until they hurt, counted tiles in the ceiling until her eye burned, and was now staring numbly as the television played One Life To Live.

Bailey strode in purposefully, clucking her tongue at Meredith. "Grey." She barked. "The good news is you can leave as soon as O'Malley has time to discharge you and drive you home."

"Home? I'm supposed to be on call tonight."

"You were supposed to be on call. But instead you'll be resting."

Meredith started to utter protests, but Bailey shot her a look that silenced her. "Grey, don't even think about whining. I found you passed out in the parking lot. We had to _pump your stomach_. Rest and reflect on how stupid that was."

Meredith winced and hung her head. "I know." She said quietly, her hands fiddling with her bed sheet.

Bailey eyed her sternly. "I know how hard it was to see that." She said. "But you fall apart without him."

Meredith nodded and stared intently at her hands. "I know. But I just can't…." She dragged the word out until it died on her lips.

Bailey nodded back at her. "If it makes you feel any better, he falls apart without you too." She gathered Meredith's chart and headed towards the door. "The man looks like shit." Bailey said, before heading out back into the hospital.

Meredith allowed herself a small smile, and pulled the CD Derek had sent out of her bedside table. She ran her hands over it, and felt distinctly like she should have picked something up from this. She sighed and put it back in the draw, hearing it land on the wood bottom with a thud. She slammed the drawer shut and closed her hands over the hard plastic of the remote control. Sighing, she switched the channel and waited for George.

* * *

It was almost six thirty by the time George came and discharged her. The sun was fleeing below the horizon and the skyline was illuminated by the last rays of light. Meredith sighed, looking at it as she walked with George to the car.

She climbed in the passenger seat of her Jeep, and didn't protest at all when George thrust the keys into the ignition. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry." George said. "That no paid attention to you. That we just let you… you know."

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh George. Please don't apologize. If anyone should have to apologize…"

"Still, I should have kept an eye on you."

"George, I'm a big girl. But thanks." They lapsed into silence, and Meredith stared out the passenger window, trying to stop the scenery from blurring as they sped past.

George pulled the Jeep up to a slow stop at a red light near the house. He looked over at Meredith. "I'm sure he's sorry." George said.

Meredith's eyes stayed straight ahead. She didn't want to cry again. "Light's green."

* * *

George rolled up to the curb, and helped her inside. Meredith started up the steps, and saw a glint of red out of the corner of her eye. Addison was sitting on her front porch, her coat, scarf and gloves all in neat coordination.

"Hey." She said. George looked between the two women, as if they were playing tennis and Addison had just served the ball.

"Hey." Meredith said, smiling at her.

"So you're home."

"So you're here."

"Do you mind?"

Meredith shook her head. She really didn't mind. This was going to be really embarrassing, which is why she would never admit it to anyone but her own twisted thoughts, but she _liked_ Addison.

"I'm confused as to why, though." Addison motioned for George to open the door.

"It's cold out, Mer. Let's do this inside."

Meredith was sitting on the couch in the living room, when Addison extended a plastic container to her. Clear, hard plastic. Like a take out container. Meredith accepted it and looked inside. Carmel swirl cheesecake. Her favorite. Derek's favorite.

Her attention was drawn to a blue post it note, stuck to the top of the container. There, in Derek's classic doctor scrawl, it said,

_For Meredith….._

_The last piece of cheesecake._

_-D. _

She held it in her hands, looked up and wordlessly handed it to George. She laughed. Addison didn't know if it was a bitter laugh, or just a shocked one, but oh, it was a laugh.

"Do you see what he's doing?" Meredith asked George.

George looked up at her. "The mix CD. Pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake…."

"Oh my God." Meredith whispered. It was Addison's turn to look back and forth between them. "I can't believe…"

"What?" Addison asked her.

Meredith shook her head. "It's nothing. Thank you, Addison."

* * *

The hospital doors slid open, and the cold air hit Derek like a wall. It felt good, though, once he adjusted. He breathed in the cold, let it fill his lungs and clear his head.

He would not slink back to his trailer in misery tonight. This had gone on long enough. He walked briskly to his car, leaned against it, and breathed deeply one more time. He took a long, lingering look at the skyline, and smiled.

He was opening the front door to his car and getting ready to slide in when there was a cough behind him. Bailey was standing there, in her usual stance of arms crossed over her chest, as if ready to go to battle. She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You moving or something?" she asked, looking at all the boxes in the back of his car.

Derek grinned at her. "I hope so, Miranda. I hope so."

Bailey's eyes narrowed. "This is why I can not take you freaking men. You, and Sloan, and Dr. Burke. You all think you're so damn fine…." She trailed off, and started walking to her car. "Miranda." She muttered under her breath. "You Miranda me one more time and see what happens, boy."

* * *

Meredith rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep. She rolled back, and then flipped to her stomach all together. Now, completely entangled in her bed sheets, she was no better off than she had been.

Confusion swirled around her like a cloud. It covered her in a fog she couldn't see through. She wasn't even positive her thoughts were coherent, even to herself. At first she thought it might be the after effects of the alcohol, and then she realized, nope. Derek was just slowly driving her insane.

Now she thought she heard…._music?_

"Great, I'm hallucinating." She muttered to herself. "And talking to myself." She winced, and rolled back over. It persisted though. The melody she thought she heard rising in the air.

But she didn't just think she heard it. It was there. She got up, and padded over to her window and looked down. Her breath caught in her throat, because outside, was Derek, surrounded by bags and boxes, holding a radio over his head.

Holding a radio over his head outside of her window. She reached down, and wrenched the window upwards, feeling the cold air rush in the window.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Will you open the door?"

"Derek."

"Meredith, please."

For some reason she could never resist that line. Meredith, please. She just slammed the window down and walked down stairs. She unlocked the door and flung it open, letting the frigid air fill the house.

She wrapped her arms around her and stepped out onto the front porch, and watched in bewilderment as Derek loaded his arms with boxes and bags. He carried them all inside and dropped them promptly on the floor.

"What are you _doing?_" she asked, as the load of things clunked onto the hardwood.

"Moving in." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Moving in? Here?"

He grabbed both of her hands. "It's the only place I want to be. Really. We can stay here as long as you want. And I hope it's always filled with interns and Burke and my ex wife and her boyfriend, and that we can never actually finish having sex."

She gave him a look.

"Okay, I lied." He said. "But I'm so, so sorry that everything that happened, happened."

"Do you know why I got so upset?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"I'm so scared of not being good enough for you Derek."

"Meredith, I love you."

"And I love you. So much it's the only thing I can feel. But I'm not Addison. And maybe Addison isn't even who you want anymore, but someday, there's going to be someone who is that committed, and who is perfect for you. I can't be the transition from the first great love of your life to the next. I can't."

Derek blinked rapidly, several times, fighting tears. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Stroking her back and her hair, he whispered, "Meredith, there is no first and second. You're the only great love. Believe that."

Meredith laughed into his chest through the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. "I saved you half the cheesecake." She admitted.

Derek pulled away from her, still holding her arms and grinned. "I love you, Meredith Grey."

She kissed him, long, deep, and slow. "I love you Dr. Shepherd." She kicked his bag out of the way, and grinned. "You live here."

_So I wished I loved someone else. The truth is anyone would be easier to love than Derek Shepherd. The problem with that truth is that he's the only one I ever will love._

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**Plus! Our holiday offering, "The Spirit Of The Season." **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**We haven't updated in a while, but we promise to keep it up regularly. This chapter picks up where the last one left off, and then progresses a few months into the future.**

**Reviews, please? **

_"But we're never gonna survive,  
unless we get a little crazy."  
-Seal_

Izzie shuffled downstairs, and was utterly annoyed to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. As she focused on glaring towards the shut door, she practically killed herself tripping over a box full of sweaters.

George ambled down the stairs, looking as sleep deprived as she felt. "Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"Boxes, George." Izzie snapped.

George flashed her a crooked smile. "Why are there boxes?" Izzie refocused her glare to the laughter coming from the kitchen.

"I think that's why."

Together they pushed open the door to see Meredith, pouring cups of coffee and Derek elbow deep in pancake batter.

"Hello, friends." Meredith said, a huge grin plastered on her face. Great day to be alive, don't you think?"

Derek snorted into the pancake mix. "Overkill, Mer." He muttered.

Izzie accepted the cup of coffee Meredith offered, still glaring. "Why are there boxes?" she asked.

"Derek sort of lives here now." Meredith said, looking at them, silently asking them to make that okay. George accepted the coffee she offered him and mulled this over.

Izzie glanced over to the pancakes Derek was sliding on to a plate. "Are those chocolate chip?" she asked.

"That they are, Dr. Stevens." He said, placing the plate on the kitchen counter, and motioning for her to eat.

She turned to Meredith. "Will you do something about the headboard?"

Meredith held up three fingers. "I swear. Scout's honor."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Like you were a girl scout." She took a bite of the pancakes and shrugged. "So the brain surgeon stays."

Derek flipped some more pancakes onto a plate and handed them to George. "Dr. Shepherd?" George asked. "What about your trailer?"

Derek smiled. "Dr. O'Malley." He said. "If it's all right with you, when we're eating breakfast in our pajamas together, we should use first names."

George nodded. "That'd be fine, Dr. She- Derek. That'd be fine, Derek."

Derek nodded. "I'm going to hold onto the trailer. More specifically the land the trailer's on. For whenever I might need it."

Meredith beamed at her roommates. "Whenever you guys kick him out."

"They get to kick me out? Roommates trump boyfriend?"

Meredith leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Pancakes for the girlfriend?" she asked ignoring him.

Izzie and George rolled their eyes, but they were both smiling anyway.

* * *

Meredith was beaming all through work that day. She didn't even mind that Derek was in surgery over lunch and that she wouldn't be able to see him. 

She plunked her tray down at a table whose lone occupant was Addison Montgomery. "Can I join you?" she asked.

Addison smiled. "Sit down, Meredith." She looked at her more closely. "Hey, why are you smiling?"

"We fixed it." Meredith said simply. Before she could elaborate, Mark appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and sat down, kissing Addison on the cheek.

"Baby, you fixed it!" He cried, taking one look at Meredith's cheery demeanor. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Baby?"

"Term of endearment." He said. "Platonic." He clarified, looking at Addison. She rolled her eyes.

"What's my term of endearment?"

"Sugar lips." Mark said, leaning in for a kiss.

Meredith laughed at them. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm sort of…glad you two are here."

Addison pulled away from Mark. "Did you just call me sugar lips?"

* * *

Meredith had learned that time passes slowly when you're miserable. The agonizing months after Addison's first arrival in Seattle had felt like years. The ten days she had spent in San Francisco were eternal. The miserable days after she had seen Derek kiss Addison were never ending. 

But when life was good, time flew by. As did the three months after Derek moved in. Meredith had barely blinked, and they were gone.

It had become routine again. Routine was good. Routine was happy. Routine meant she didn't mind being on call and spending all night at the hospital, because Derek would bring her coffee the next morning, and they would steal kisses all day and go home together the following night.

Meredith was on call. It meant next to no sleep, snappy nurses, a grumpy resident and many hours suturing in the pit.

But she was still happy.

* * *

Back at the house, the motley crew of Izzie, Derek and George were waiting for their Chinese food to arrive. It had been weird at first, living with their boss, their attending. But they had gotten used to it and settled into a routine. 

Tonight, however, was different. Derek was fidgeting and hyperactive. Izzie and George exchanged glances over his head. There was a knock at the door, and before anyone could answer it, it opened, revealing Alex and Cristina, Alex holding up their Chinese food.

"Thank you, baby." Izzie said, kissing him on the cheek. Cristina made fake gagging noises from the door step.

"Please." She said. Izzie looked at her.

"Cristina, what are you doing here?"

She waved off the question. "Burke's on call." In the living room, Derek jumped off the couch and started pacing. Cristina took the bag of Chinese food from Alex and started going through it.

"What's up with McDreamy?" she asked, jerking her thumb in his direction. Izzie shrugged and shut the front door. Cristina strode into the living room and sank down on the couch.

"Earth to Derek." She said, waving her hands in front of her face.

He stopped pacing and turned to them- Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George. He looked at them for a few minutes. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said quickly.

And just like that, the routine was broken in a way no one expected.

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "The Best Laid Plans", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**So, no, things aren't going to turn sour. We're basically just tying up all of our loose ends before we move on to the sequel, which is currently untitled. It will have something to do with noise though, as did the other stories in the trilogy.**

**Basically, all we'll say about the sequel is that Addison and Mark prepare for the baby, Mer and Der plan their wedding and one of Mer's interns (yes, they'll be residents), a notorious socialite/ party girl turned doctor will make a play for Derek. **

**But for now, enjoy this. **

**Reviews, please? **

Cristina practically choked on the lo mein she was inhaling. "_Propose?" _She repeated. "As in holy matrimony, till death do us part?"

"That's the idea," Derek confirmed. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it pretty much only matters what Meredith thinks." Izzie pointed out, snatching the noodles from Cristina.

"Dude, she worships the ground you walk on. Buy a pretty ring; propose the right way and you can't lose." Alex said, dipping an egg roll in duck sauce.

"Right." Derek said. "The proposal. The ring."

George laughed through a mouthful of General Tso's. "Did you like, forget about that part or something?"

Derek looked at him. "Maybe a little."

He turned to the girls. "Cristina, Izzie." He said, flashing them his McDreamy smile. They looked at him with looks of mixed disgust and amusement.

"Is that supposed to work on me?" Cristina asked. "Cause, no offense, but you have way too much hair."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Ring shopping." He said. "I can't do stuff like that."

"You have actually been married." Izzie said, snuggling up with Alex on an armchair.

"And my sisters helped me pick out Addison's ring," Derek protested, "Come on. Please. I don't know stuff about cuts and carats. And I'd ask Addie, but that could be a little…."

"Dude, no." Alex said, revealing all the food he was currently chewing.

"Babe. Please." Izzie said, looking at his opened jaw in disgust.

There was a knock at the door and Mark walked in. "Ah," he said, smirking. "If it isn't a typical night at La Casa Intern."

Alex practically jumped out of his seat, and began stammering offers to Mark. A drink, some food, anything. Mark held up his hand. "Karev, we talked about this. It's gotta stop."

"Yeah." Alex said, sitting down.

Cristina grinned. "Watch it, Iz. Alex has a crush."

"Yang, you're like, barely a girl." Alex retorted.

George snorted. "Try living with her and Burke. If she's not a girl, I'm suddenly very frightened."

"Bambi," Cristina snapped. "We're not talking about what you overhear of my sex life. We're talking about this… proposal."

Mark blinked. "Who's getting hitched? You and Torres?" he asked, eyeing George. George's eyes widened and he shook his head fervently.

"Karev?" he tried again. "Cause I know it's not Yang. But seriously, dude, I didn't think you had the balls…" Alex was shaking his head almost as rapidly as George as Izzie rolled her eyes from her position perched on his lap.

Derek sat, fingers on his temples, glaring at Cristina. "Thanks." He muttered to her, attracting Mark's attention.

His newly reinstated best friend let out a low whistle. "Wow." He said. "Do you know how you're going to do it? Let me see the ring."

"There's no ring!" Derek all but shouted. "There's no plan, there's just…."

"Apparently, this notion just struck him right now." Izzie said, smiling.

Mark made a face and shook his head. "Oh, Derek, you have so much to learn." He said. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of Scotch Derek kept there, and the bottle of Jack Daniel's they kept for him, and two glasses. He ambled back into the living room.

"Okay," he said, sitting down. "We can plan this." Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's hardly a craniotomy, Mark." He said. But he accepted the scotch and listened to them all the same.

* * *

"You were out cold when I got home this morning." Meredith said, kissing Derek on the cheek and handing him a coffee.

He smiled. "Yea, everyone was over, and Mark and I got into our respective bottles…" he trailed off and grinned.

"Isn't it weird how this worked out?" she mused. "You and Mark are best friends. Addison and I are close. All the couples, all the friends."

"Yea." He said, leaning closer to her. "On call room, later?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "It's 8:30 in the morning. You are so dirty." She started walking away, but turned around and mouthed 'Page me' as she backed into the elevator.

When she finally got off work, she returned home to find the brothel- one of Mark's nicknames for her home, not hers, emptier than usual. Only Izzie was there, and Meredith hopped on a stool at the island in the kitchen and watched her bake, the TV tuned to E's coverage of some celebrity wedding.

"Talk about a wedding to remember." Izzie commented. Meredith nodded. "You want to hear something I'd never to admit to say, Alex or Cristina?" Izzie asked, leaning conspiringly over the counter towards Meredith. "I've been thinking about weddings lately." She admitted.

She added something to her batter and stirred. "Could you see me marrying Alex?"

Meredith smiled. "I can see you marrying Alex. I'm still working on Alex marrying anything but his own reflection."

Izzie snorted and rolled her eyes in agreement. "He'd die if he knew we were even having this conversation. Weddings are just so romantic, you know? With the ring and the whole nine yards….." she trailed off. "What would you want yours to look like?"

Meredith shrugged. "A ring? I've never given it much thought. Simple I guess. Elegant. And maybe scattered diamonds, not just one. And no rock the size of Jupiter, either." She paused and looked thoughtfully at Izzie. "Why?"

"Just a question." Izzie said, a little defensively. "What about George and Callie? Do you think they'll get married?"

Meredith considered this. "What do you think their kids would look like?" she asked with a wrinkled nose. Izzie looked at her, obviously picturing this, with a look of horror on her pretty face. The two broke out into a fit of giggles.

"It's weird when we're so happy." Meredith said as Izzie poured batter into a pan.

"I got laid today." Izzie said. "That's why."

Meredith nodded. "Me too. Where were you?"

"Linen closet."

"On call room." She considered this. "How's the linen closet thing work?"

"Floor, against a shelf. Whatever. How's the on call room?"

Meredith shook her head. "You don't want to know. A lot of twisting, and _a lot_ of bending."

Izzie wrinkled her nose and blinked. "You're right. I don't want to know." She slid the pan in the oven. "Do you think George and Callie do it at work?"

They both considered this, and were again, over taken by laughter.

* * *

"So how are you planning on asking her?" George asked. He was on call, as were Derek and Mark. It was a super slow night and George and Mark had been passing the time by asking Derek questions about the proposal.

"Asking who what?"

"Addison!" Mark all but bellowed. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I had to check on a premie. The nurse said she'd been having trouble breathing, but unless her monitor is spitting out faulty test results, I don't think so." She looked at them. "Okay, you look like kids caught in the cookie jar. What's going on?"

Derek cleared his throat. "Addison. I'm thinking of asking Meredith…." He trailed off. "This isn't a reflection on anything but how I feel about Meredith…"

Mark rolled his eyes. "He's proposing to McDoe Eyes."

George looked at him, his face twisted into a look of horror. "Seriously?"

Addison pursed her lips, nodded and sighed. "You need help with the ring?"

Derek looked up at her. "Really?"

"Well it is my area of expertise." She said, the Cartier jewels on her own hands flashing appropriately, as if to prove her point.

Derek beamed up at her, like she had just descended from the Heavens. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said. She rolled her eyes, but sat down next to Mark and started discussing it with them anyway.

A few minutes into the public versus private proposal debate, George looked over at Mark. "Did you seriously say McDoe Eyes?"

Mark glared at him. "O' Malley, don't you have somewhere to be?"

George snorted. "Yea, McCheekbones," he said, rising from the chair he had been occupying. "I'm on my way."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "Crumpled Up Promises", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**TWO VERY IMPORTANT NOTES! READ: We made a vague reference to this in chapter 13 to the fact that three months have passed since the Derek-Addison liplock incident. Just to clear that up. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE NUMBER TWO: We're proposing a challenge to all of you. NAME THE SEQUEL. We want to keep with the 'noise' theme. Sound And Fury, One Hell Of A Racket and….??? Let us know. **

**Also, do you really think Derek is going to let everyone else plan his proposal? Pick out the ring? Give the man a little credit. **

**But for now, enjoy this. **

There must have been some sort of cosmic alignment of the moon and stars, because somehow, none of them were on call. And that never happened.

They took over Joe's. The woman- Callie, Meredith, Izzie, Cristina and Addison sat along the bar, taking shots, drinking girlie mixed drinks, and laughing at one another.

Their men- George, Derek, Alex, Burke and Mark, drank what they hoped were manly drinks and threw darts at the board, watching the girls, and worrying they were all comparing their penis sizes or something.

Derek sighed. For the last two weeks, he had heard nothing but plans. Ring plans, proposing plans, honeymoon plans. He felt the box in his pocket, the ring he had somehow managed to pick out himself. He had no idea when he was going to propose, but he knew that when the right time came, he would be able to feel it.

And he felt it now. Here, in the bar where they met, the place that started it all. He watched her tip back a shot and laugh at something Cristina said. He stood up and walked up behind her barstool.

"Hey Mer." He called.

She turned around in her stool. "Yea?" she asked, eyes shining, smile wide.

"Get up for a sec." he suggested. She looked at him strangely and smiled, but she hopped down off her stool anyway.

"Meredith." Derek said. "Do you remember where we met?"

She smiled inquisitively at him. "Um, right here?"

Mark looked at over and nudged Burke. "What is he doing?"

Burke made a face and shook his head. "It's Shepherd. He's probably going to propose in the _bar_ or something."

Mark shook his head. "Please. He learned from me. He's not that stup-…."

They both watched as Derek reached into his pocket. "Okay, he is that stupid." Mark said. The four remaining men watched, arms folded, faces smirking.

"Derek…?" Meredith questioned. Before she could figure out what to ask, he was dropping down to one knee.

"Oh my God." Addison said, pinching the bride of her nose.

"Oh my God." Izzie and Cristina chimed in unison.

"Oh my God." Meredith breathed.

He opened the box and smiled at her. "Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

"Uhhh…" she stammered.

Mark choked back laughter. Cristina threw her hands in the air. "Seriously, Mer?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes." The bar burst into cheers as Derek slid the ring on Meredith's finger and kissed her.

"Champagne for everyone!" Mark shouted, and miraculously, Joe produced a bottle.

Mark poured a glass and handed it to Addison. She shook her head. "Come on, babe." Mark urged. "It's celebratory."

Addison shook her head. "I can't, Mark."

Mark snorted. "You can't drink champagne? Please Addison, if anyone can go through a bottle of Cristal, it's you. Not that I don't think it's very, very sexy."

Addison looked at him, panicked. He had seen this panic once before, and only once.

"Oh my God." He said lightly.

"I'm pregnant." Addison said.

Meredith spun around. "You're _what?_"

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "Crumpled Up Promises", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: We're proposing a challenge to all of you. NAME THE SEQUEL. We want to keep with the 'noise' theme. Sound And Fury, One Hell Of A Racket and….??? Let us know. One more chapter left.**

**Also. Our new story "fireworks" is up. Read it, love it, hate it, review it. **

**So Derek proposed. But now there's another secret out. Yea.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark whispered, hurt in his voice and the flickering of fear in his eyes.

Addison looked down. "I had to be sure. I had to know that it wouldn't turn out like last time."

"Last time?" Meredith blurted out. She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Oh." She said.

Mark reached for Addison's hand, holding his open for her to take. "And is it going to be like last time?"

"What do you want?"

"Addison." He said, a sincere smile gracing his lips. "I want you. Forever. If we get a baby out of it that only sweetens the deal."

"Mark, I'm serious." She hissed. Meredith looked down at the bar, trying not to feel uncomfortable witnessing this utterly private moment. She looked for Derek, who was getting clapped on the back by Preston.

"I'm serious too, Addison. I don't know why it's so freaking hard for you to trust me."

She shot him a look. His hand was still outstretched, waiting for hers. She sucked in a breath. "Are you in this Sloan?" she demanded. "Are you seriously in this? Are you going to be there, and be loyal, if we have this baby?"

"Addison, if you're asking me if I'm going to…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Mark! Not now!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm just asking you if you're going to love me. If you're going to commit to a…family."

"Of course I am." He said, his voice low, an almost whisper. She put her hand in his and he squeezed it.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Wow," she said. "Congratulations, guys."

Addison turned to her. "Meredith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to come this way, especially not on your big night…"

"Addison. I get to plan a wedding, and shop for a fancy white dress. You're going to get fat. How upset could I possibly be?"

Addison wrinkled her nose. "Oh thank you. That was reassuring."

Meredith just laughed, and scampered off to find Derek. "Don't tell the groom just yet!" Addison shouted.

"My lips are sealed!" Meredith called over her shoulder.

* * *

Izzie trudged through the hospital the next day, eyes bloodshot and half closed. "Stevens, where's the truck that hit you?" Mark asked.

Addison rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm. "It's okay," Izzie said. "I know I look like crap. Meredith and Derek consummated their engagement three times last night. They were celebrating until four thirty this morning."

Addison rolled her eyes again. "Well, at least they finally finished." Addison said dryly.

Izzie gave her a strained, painful smile. "I'm pretty sure Meredith finished at least four or five times." She groaned.

Addison raised her eyebrows. "He was never that good for me."

Mark stepped away from her, looking horrified. "I'm going to get you some coffee." He said.

"Tea." She reminded him with a meaningful look. "Stevens, I was going to put you on my service, but you should head to the on call room and sleep. I'll page Grey."

Izzie looked at her, enthralled. "I love you." She said.

Addison grinned. "It's very hard not to."

"Not to what?" Derek asked, breezing through the lobby.

"Love me." Addison said briskly.

Derek chuckled. "Debatable."

"Why didn't I ever have multiple orgasms with you?" she asked matter of factly.

Derek choked on the coffee he was swallowing. "Excuse me?" he gasped, wiping his mouth with his lab coat. "I'm sorry, I think I hallucinated."

Meredith appeared out of nowhere and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey." She said. "Hey Addison."

"Hi." Derek said as they beamed at each other. Addison couldn't help but smile to herself at the cluster of diamonds on her finger. She looked radiant. Diamonds tend to do that.

Addison tapped her Prada heel. Derek gave her a look. "I never want to have that conversation."

"Which conversation?" Meredith asked, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip.

"Why I never had multiple orgasms with Derek." Meredith's eyes widened and she choked on the coffee.

"I'm going to kill Izzie!" she cried. "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that there was quite the celebration last night." Addison said smirking.

Derek looked at Meredith. "Wait. Last night? You? With the multiple, uh…?" he trailed off. Meredith looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yea, like three in a row."

Derek grinned and shook his head. "God, I'm good."

Addison snorted. "Depends on who you ask."

With that, Mark appeared at her side. "One herbal tea for the lady."

"Tea?" Derek asked. "What are you pregnant?"

No one said anything. The four of them just stood there, staring at each other. Their gentle banter faded out to a tense, uneasy silence. The only thing pounding in their ears were the shouts of other doctors and the quick squeaks of sneakers on the hospital floor.

Addison nodded. "Yea. Um, we just found out." Another beat of pure tension. Derek looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Congratulations you guys." He said a genuine smile on his face. Meredith blinked, surprised. Mark let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. They conversed about the baby and the wedding until Derek got paged, and the group dispersed.

Meredith started to walk away. "Dr. Grey." Addison called. Meredith could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "I'm going to need you today. All day."

"All day?"

"Afraid so. No sex in the on call room for you."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "None for you either, then."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "Fireworks", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We couldn't let go of Sound, so we decided to write a sequel. Review. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: We're proposing a challenge to all of you. NAME THE SEQUEL. We want to keep with the 'noise' theme. Sound And Fury, One Hell Of A Racket and….??? Let us know. **

**Also. Our new story "fireworks" is up. Read it, love it, hate it, review it. **

**The end. For all intents and purposes, Derek's mom is a stately woman living in NYC. We thought that they said on the show that his dad died. His other sisters will come in later. ****The sequel (name pending) should be up by Wednesday at the latest. LOOK FOR IT. **

**REVIEW?**

The Upper East Side apartment screamed East Coast breeding. There was something distinctly WASP-y about it, like it was lived in by the matriarch of a family who summered in the Hamptons and Nantucket, and often visited friend's country houses in Connecticut.

The woman inside this apartment was not, as it may have seemed particularly snobby or elitist. She was painstakingly polite, and cultured, but not stuck up. She was blessed too. She lost her husband, and it was hard, terrible. They had been together for almost all of their lives, and she had loved him, heart and soul, and everything else.

But she had beautiful children. They lived out every legacy she could have dreamed up for them. She had good years. A lot of good years. But now, she had fallen into a routine. A nice routine, but a routine at that.

The days of unexpected jolts, surprises and things would turn the world upside down were gone. Those were the days of youth, the early years of marriage, and the years were you were the anchor for your children in the world.

After her husband died, she realized it was likely the next big surprise in her life would be her own death. It was morose in a way, but also fascinating.

That was what she thought. That the rest of her life, however long or short that it may be, would be routine, would be normalcy.

And then her son called, and shattered the routine.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, picking up the phone.

"Hey, mom." He said.

She bit her lip and smiled into the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure? It's not a Sunday. It's not my birthday, and I know that Dr. Burke is going to be the next chief of surgery. So really, I couldn't imagine what would warrant a mid week, surprise evening phone call."

Derek could practically hear the smile through his mother's voice. "It's not Sunday?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"Derek Shepherd. What is it?"

"Check your mail tomorrow, Mom."

"I check my mail every day Derek. It's a custom that I, living in a nation where it is federal crime to assault a postal worker, have become accustomed to."

Derek laughed. "Don't forget tomorrow."

"What's coming tomorrow, Derek?"

"An invitation."

"Oh you've finally taken to afternoon tea."

"Hardly, mother. But I thought you'd like to be invited to my wedding."

* * *

Several hundred miles north of New York City, in the affluent town of Darien, Connecticut, another phone rang.

"Hi Mom." The woman said, checking the caller ID before picking up.

"Nancy. Derek is getting _married_."

"To who?"

"Meredith Grey."

"The one he left Addie for?"

"The one he left Addie for. He called to tell me they've set a date and the family will all be getting their invitations tomorrow. Nancy, I need a favor."

"You want me to go check on the brother?"

"Seattle's a lovely city."

"Yes, Mom, I love anywhere it rains nine months out of the year."

"Nancy, please. I'll come up and watch the boys while you go."

"Oh mother. I'm on US Air's website right now."

**Check out our other fics: "Forever And A Day", "Crumpled Up Promises", "A Tale Of Two Cities" and "Keeping The Faith." **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: One Hell Of A Racket**

**Authors: Sara And Lizzie**

**Rating: T for language, mild sex**

**Disclaimer: we don't own grey's anatomy, or any anatomies but our own at that.**

**Summary: Sequel to Sound And Fury. Mark and Addison come back to Seattle, and chaos ensues. Forget the internship- there's sex, lies, jealousy and procreation to deal with it. **

**Author's Note: We lied. Sort of. The Story is done, yes. But we wanted a chance to thank the most loyal of reviewers and plug the sequel. :)**

First and fore most, thanks to sea-ess-eye for the title of the sequel…

"Loud And Clear" will be up by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest.

Expect to see Meredith meeting the family Shepherd. Expect to see Addison and Mark's offspring. Expect to see the interns as residents, with their own interns. And as can be expected, (especially from us), there's an intern you can hate.

One of Mer's interns will make an elaborate play for Derek. (No poison or near death involved, though). And, naturally, the whole thing will culminate with the wedding.

Thanks to… our reviewers!

Meredith And Derek- Thank you for all the love, and pointing out our funny lines.

Elphie Fae- We love you. We love your writing. We love your reviews, and the way you stick up for Addie.

Laurenn- You are too much. Your reviews are just so supportive, so helpful, and they make us feel like we can actually string sentences together. Looove you.

Morgen 86- our inspiration for all things angsty. We're honored just to have your reviewing for us.

RBDFan, LucinaLoveGrey, Alenor, MeredithandDerekfanforever, Sparklepop77, tayababy, chocalatetree, Lucina, anything.you.want, Mia, ZeVampyre and every one else.

Thank you all so much. So, so much. You guys rock.

READ THE SEQUEL!


End file.
